All's Fair In WarLove
by Kid Darkness
Summary: When Private Lavi and Private Kanda enrols into Black Order Military Academy, many surprises came popping by. Especially if one of those said surprises comes in the form of this mysterious Allen. Can Lavi find out more about him? As a famous soldier once said: Failure is not an option.
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not owe D. Gray Man and their characters

**0800 Hours-Outside Black Order Military Academy**

"WOAH, KANDA, CHECK THIS OUT! IT'S HUGE!" Shouted Lavi to his best friend, Yu Kanda, who was scowling at the loud source of voice. When Lavi expressed his opinion of becoming a soldier after high school, Kanda only tch-ed at him for his sudden rash decision. Yet, Kanda followed his so-called _best friend _because his adopted father is also one of the Generals that work at the academy, General Froi Teidoll. Through him, both Lavi and Kanda's application for the academy has been accepted. Although, it goes without saying that even without the pulling of strings, the fiery-haired man of 19 could be accepted into the academy for his innately high intelligence and photographic memory. The two walked into the academy, with Lavi gawping at everything that comes to their path.

The Black Order Military Academy was one of the most prestigious academies of the country, famous for molding powerful soldiers that ever walked on the face of earth. Investigation shows that the magical rate emitting from this academy is the top of the country, rivaling with the next best in the country, the Noah Military Academy. The two had been rivals ever since the academies had been created, competing furiously for the victory title in many of the military competitions that were held annually. The academy is located on a very large plot of land, easily seen from the sky. It was divided into 3 main parts; the training fields, the buildings for military purposes and the millions of dorms. There were many other people who, like Lavi and Kanda, had just graduated and have been accepted to the academy.

"Lavi! Kanda! Wait!" A familiar voice cried out to them. Lavi and Kanda looked shock when they heard their own names being sounded in an unfamiliar place, but relaxed when they saw who it was. A tall lean man was running towards them, and Lavi (in Kanda's disgust) ran and embraced the elder one with open arms.

"Krory! How are you doing? It's been a while!" asked Lavi, whose words were too quick for the man to catch. Krory just laughed away, pulling the excited one from his shoulders. He greeted Kanda politely and the three caught up with time. Krory also enrolled in the academy, the same as his younger friends. Relieved that he actually found some people he knows, Krory followed Lavi and Kanda to the main hall located in the centre of the academy to be briefed.

Along the way, Krory made conversation with the reluctant Kanda, leaving Lavi trotting behind. Then a group of big boys caught Lavi's attention. They were crowding around something, _or someone_, thought Lavi as he went towards them. Under closer inspection, he saw someone being kicked on the ground by the boys, who were too busy laughing hungrily to notice Lavi slipping by them. Taken by anger, Lavi shouted at the top of his voice,

"Oi, leave him alone, you big bullies! Go pick on somebody your own size, why don't you!"

His loud sudden voice scared them away, leaving their poor victim on the floor, almost drenched in blood. The boy groaned as he went into a sitting position, and Lavi took note on the bullied boy. He was wearing a tattered brown coat, his face covered by his powdered-snow hair. He was taken aback temporarily, as the color white was a symbol of death. After weighing his options of running away or rescuing him, Lavi came closer and he noticed that this boy's left arm was marred red. The boy's small voice snapped Lavi's attention back.

"T-thank you, for saving me,"

He looked up at his savior, and the face took Lavi's breath away. Even though the face had small faded scars, his face was a face of pure beauty. On the left of the small boy's face was an unusual scar that looked similarly like a pentagram, trailing down like a trail of fresh blood to his chin. His eyes was had both sliver and grey mixing serenely, captivating whoever who looks too deep into the wearer's eyes. Lavi was lost of words, but blinked back his thoughts about this boy as he checked the injured to distract himself from thinking too much.

"I-I'm fine, thank you again... Not many people have ever risk themselves like that for me before… So, thank you,"

"You're welcome," Lavi said, smiling his signature smile. He trusts his hand forward as a sign of comradeship. "I'm Lavi, what's yours?"

"I'm Allen. Allen Walker." Shaking Lavi's hand, Allen smiled back, glad that he made a new friend.

"So, you're new here too?"

Before Allen could answer, Kanda and Krory were shouting his name in the distance. Apparently they took their time figuring out that Lavi was no longer at their side. Allen, who also heard his name being called in a different direction, took his leave and walked away from Lavi, not once did he turned back. Lavi was beside himself and he didn't pay attention to his worried friends when they lectured him on the importance of sticking together (well, Krory did, Kanda just heaved a sigh like he was a parent getting fed up of his wondering child). The three continued their journey uninterrupted. This time though, they made sure that Lavi was walking in front of them. There, they met new friends named Johnny, Reever, Chaozi and Bak. The new gang sorted themselves out and stood in attention when a loud voice pierced the echoed hall.

"ATTENTION, PRIVATES!"

Everyone stopped their talking and the hall became silent as two newcomers stood on the stage. The tall muscular man had long vibrant red hair and a phantom-like mask on the right side of his face. His straight up uniform showed everyone present that he was a General, and so therefore, not to be messed with at any costs. He was busy smoking as he introduced himself to the newly groomed Privates in front of him with gusto.

"Welcome to Black Order Military Camp, Privates. I'm General Cross Marian. And unfortunately for both me and you idiots, I'll be in charge of training you. This here lovely lady…" showing the lady in question with a wave of his hand,"… is Captain Lenalee Lee."

Captain Lenalee's uniform comprised of a tight black jacket and a short skirt. Her long hair is tied up into two high ponytails, and together with her proud expression, gives out a rather royal and solemn look to other people. She took a small bow and wished everyone a hello. She briefed the privates and gave them a short tour around the academy so that they wouldn't give the excuse to go inside the women's dormitory in search of theirs. Then along the way, Lavi realized that Allen was not with them. _Come to think of it, I didn't see him in the hall too…._

His thoughts were fast removed from his mind as they entered one of the many training faculties and the privates saw what seems to be a shooting rally set up. General Cross, who was waiting his ass off for them to come, stood by the side and made his voice known to the confused so-called soldiers.

"This here is the shooting range. Now, you Privates will show me what you're really worth by shooting as many moving targets as possible in a limited time with those two guns there. Who so ever obtains the lowest mark has to undergo severe punishment and…."

"What? We're training now! What about dinner and the dorms?" Intervened a Private. "You can't do this to u…"

A loud BANG was heard, and the surprised Private held his tongue back when he saw a bullet hole very closely located his head. General Cross had had his gun on standby, smoke coming out of the head. Everyone stood a gasped, shocked at the General. _Shit, I didn't even see him take out his gun at all!_ The smug General placed his gun back into its holster and smiled evilly,

"Well, now, where was I? Oh yes, and the record for the shooting range is 98. Try your best, idiots, and don't, at any costs, drop the guns! Okay, who's up first?"

The Privates stood hesitantly, wondering which is scarier; the crazed up General or the sudden training that the crazed up General made them do. But their motivation rose up tenfold when they heard a gun being cocked on the said crazed up General's hand. Lavi, the braver one of the gang, stepped forward. All eyes were on him as he took out the two guns that were laid before him on a table. He put on a false smooth smile, showing everyone that he had a large amount of confidence. Not two seconds later, the guns pulled his hands down to the ground as they crushed that said confidence to tiny little pieces. The guns were apparently _very_ heavy, and it took him all his strength to even lift the guns up. It felt like gravity was not on his side, and Lavi faltered slightly while going into position. His one good eye was placed in level, and a brief nod of the head was exchanged between Private and General. General Cross switched on the shooting range, signaling that Lavi and the other Private's training have begun.

After the entire Privates' miserable trial, it showed that Lavi had the highest score among them all: 70. The General himself was far from happy at the overall results.

"You are a bunch of maggots, all of you! Tomorrow morning, 0600 hours, be at the West Field for more training. I'll get some muscles in those scrawny bones of yours!" He ordered. Groans fell out of the Privates' mouths, and a red vein appeared on the general's forehead, pissing him off further.

"In that case, change of orders: West Field, tomorrow morning at 0**5**00 hours! Anymore complaints, ladies?" Not a sound was heard this time round. The General dismissed them and they all walked back to their designated dorms, dragging their feet in slumps. Thankfully, Lavi was placed in the same dorm as Kanda and the rest of the gang. The large dorm can accommodate 7-8 people, with only enough space to place their luggage at the side of their own beds. Too tired to complain, the gang found themselves sleeping in the dorm without a word goodnight.

In the middle of the night, when the stars were shining their brightest in the wings of darkness, Lavi woke up, feeling a muscle cramp in his arm. He didn't want to disturb Kanda for this trivial thing, so he got up and left the dormitory. Silence and grim darkness engulfed the academy in its gloomy halls, leaving no trail of light to shine through for Lavi. Groggy from sleepiness and distracted by his cramp, he went the wrong direction, going away from the infirmary. He brought himself into a hall, and realized that this was the same shooting range as before instead. He was going to leave when he saw someone else was in the facility too.

A head of deathly white hair showed itself from the revealed hood. _It's Allen!_ It was strange to see another Private lurking around the academy too, and curiosity took control of Lavi. He didn't see the other Private ever since he saved him from those bullies, and he quietly melted into the shadows, watching the other's every movement. Then Allen did something that made Lavi's mouth hung open: He took hold of the twin guns and hoisted them up like it was made of feathers instead of bricks. A short test of the two guns who were moving gracefully in his hands and Allen got the feeling of the guns and the shooting range came to life suddenly.

Lavi was entranced by Allen's shooting abilities. Every shot he took, every trigger he pulled, every bullet he threw, they reached home. The digital machine above him, designed to both clock his time and successful targets was increasing at an alarming rate, not stopping for even a nanosecond to rest. One by one, the moving targets were taken down, and Lavi saw that Allen had his eyes fully concentrated on the targets ahead of him. Eyes never blinking, his arms flew in different directions, taking aim in a second and pulling the trigger in the next. Never once did the moving targets survived for more than a few seconds as the gunner shot them down as fast as they can appear. After what seems to be a minute or more, the guns were smoking hot, and Allen easily placed the tired guns onto the table. He walked off like nobody's business, pulling his hood back up and exciting the facility with the same silence as when he entered. Lavi had his legs rooted to the ground, mesmerized by Allen's performance. His cramp totally forgotten, he forced himself to lift his head to look at the scoreboard and his eyes grew as big as saucers.

The scoreboard showed the number of successful hits in a row: 100

* * *

_Hello, I'm Kid Darkness, and I do hope you enjoy this story. Please review and have a nice day! P.S-My respect for authors worldwide is amazingly high... =D_


	2. Chapter 2 Shock

**DISCLAIMER: **Gosh knows what I'll do if I owe them…

* * *

**0500-On the way to the training fields**

Lavi woke up from the sound of Krory's loud snoring and Kanda's sleep-threats. When he tried going back to sleep, who but General Cross comes in with a long whip in his hand and a loudspeaker on the other.

"WAKE UP, YOU MAGGOTS! WE'RE STARTING YOUR TRAINING IN T-MINUS 2 MINUTES!"

In a flash, the gang woke up from their good night's sleep and ran to the training field. Apparently, the training General Cross had in mind had something to do with carrying a 100kg camping bag (with rifle!) across the dense forest… And back… After the jungle trekking came obstacle course. Which includes climbing a goddamn high rope with nothing to support you if you fall and crawling through mud and soft ground. There was no break, for General Cross went full throttle on them. The sun was already at its peak, showing no mercy to the poor Privates that were currently basking underneath its wrath. Lavi was drained of his energy when General Cross dismissed them for lunch. Signs of relief were heard and Lavi quickly took Kanda by the arm and lead him to the cafeteria.

After taking their order of food and settling down, the gang gobbled up their lunch like there was no tomorrow. During their heavenly lunch, Captain Lenalee (under the ever watchful hawkeyed Colonel Komui, her older brother) brought her food and sat down opposite Lavi. After an awkward silence, Lavi introduced himself to the random captain and the gang immediately warmed up to her as well. But they made sure they stayed away from coming in contact with her; rumors have it that the last guy who attempted that had to be removed after a metallic safe 'coincidently' fell on his head… Then something caught Lavi's eye: The West table filled with older soldiers.

5 veteran soldiers, including Colonel Komui and General Cross, were seated and were eating their lunch peacefully. But something was off: There wasn't anyone sitting around them, like they had some sort of invisible barrier around them that outsiders couldn't go through. Also, Lavi could feel the magical aura around them; whoever they are, they had a high authority and powerful magical rate that makes you want to just puke when going so close to them. That shows how heavy their magic is. And from what Lavi has learnt, the more powerful the mage is, the heavier and pressurized the atmosphere around them is. Lenalee followed Lavi's sight and gave him a lift of her eyebrows. Lavi brought himself back and asked the amused captain,

"Who are they? I can feel their magic from here!" Lavi's statement attracted the gang's attention and they looked for Lenalee for answers to satisfy their curiosity.

"The one sitting at the side is General Cross, as you all know. The one sitting beside him, the beautiful blonde woman with the monkey on her shoulder is General Klaud Nine. She was a beast master before becoming a General, so you boys better watch out, cuz she knows her stuff! Next to her is General Winters Socalo. He's the meanest, toughest and scariest General around, so good luck if you're under him during training, because he's known to be an all-round sadist when it comes down to business! Opposite General Winters is my brother, Colonel Komui, the goofiest of the bunch. I have absolutely have no idea how he became a colonel, but there he is. The one sitting beside my brother, the one reading a book is General Froi. He's the oldest and most experienced among the Generals, but he's more of a peacemaker instead of a fighter. You should already know this, Kanda; you're his adopted son after all," commented Lenalee, which earned her a grunt from the said adopted son of General Froi.

"Which totals up to 4 generals, a captain and a colonel, right?" asked Reever.

A shadow of a smile appeared on the captain's face that only Lavi's fast photographic memory could detect. Lenalee was about to answer when the cafeteria doors opened and Private Allen comes walking by, face obviously looking for something. Lavi saw the private and his mind went straight back to last night. _His score… His score broke the record as easy as that! Who is he?_ Allen walked over to the enthusiastic chef, Jerry and asked him something that Lavi couldn't hear.

"Hey, Allen! Come here!" Shouted Lenalee, which brought Allen and also everyone else in the cafeteria's attention. Allen heaved a sigh and strode towards the gang. The General's table didn't lift their heads, already used to the noise the younger ones always make.

"Hullo, Captain Lenalee. Hullo, Lavi," said the polite private to his cheerful captain and wondering mate.

"What are you looking for, Allen?"

"I'm looking for Timcampy, have you seen him anywhere?" enquired Allen.

A shook of the head was Allen's only reply. Aside from the confused etched looks that came from the others of the table.

"Timcampy is a golden golem, belonging to me. He was a gift. He always like flying about and wonders around the academy," explained Allen.

"Where were you last night, Allen?" asked Lavi, beginning to get more and more suspicious about Allen's behavior. "You weren't in today's training also,"

Allen took about a second to recoil, and then composed an innocent smile on his face.

"I was injured and was kept under observation in the infirmary all night. This morning, my injury still wasn't healed enough yet, so I had to skip training. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find Timcampy before he gets eaten by some wondering cat," said Allen, taking his leave.

Lavi watched as the mysterious Private walked away and never once looked back. _Just like he did before… _What was Allen hiding? Lavi could swear that it was him who broke the shooting record as easy as snapping a twig, but here he was, denying that fact. Was it really him? It was dark, so he couldn't see clearly. But that same pure white hair is easy to distinguish, even in the murky night. On the other hand, it could be just an illusion, a trick of the mind. Yeah… Thinking back, that Private couldn't even defend himself over some bullies, so he couldn't be the one who was shooting in the middle of the night….

"Lavi!" snapped Lenalee into his ear, breaking his concentration.

"What?"

"I've been trying to call you for 2 minutes now! Is your head in the clouds?" a sign of realization dawned on Lenalee's face and she gave a mischievous grin, "Or does somebody have a C.R.U.S.H. on the Private with white hair?"

"N-No, I do not!" Lavi felt his face turned bright red over the statement, and turned away, not making eye contact with anyone in the table. Lenalee laughed gleefully, like she had just checkmated her opponent and the said opponent didn't know it yet.

"But Lavi, I didn't say it was you~~" sang the devil in disguise as his captain.

Then for sure Lavi felt his face turned brighter red, knowing he'd been cornered. _There was no way I'm having a silly crush on him! _Allen had just met him yesterday, so there was no way a crush could've developed in such a short time! He was just curious, and suspicious. _I mean, come on, who wouldn't be if he was in my position? _But Lavi couldn't deny the fact that all of his thoughts in these 2 days revolved around Allen.

"But you should forget about him, Lavi. You don't have a chance," stated Lenalee to her musing Private.

"Huh, and why is that, oh mighty and wise Captain?" banged Lavi, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Captain Lenalee only shook her head, as if she never wanted to say those next words for as long as she lived. Her voice was bitter with what Lavi could only recognize as disgust, "I mean, you don't stand a chance with Allen. He's already taken,"

**1500 Hours- General Klaud's History Classroom**

Lavi couldn't think straight. When Lenalee had spoken those last words, Lavi's mouth hung open. _Taken? Taken by whom?_ Lenalee wouldn't answer, showing her stubborn face. All she said was that the guy was not worth her time and that the guy better take care of Allen properly or she'll go after him with a jackhammer and a chainsaw. Again, Lavi didn't concentrate on his current reality, and was called out for punishment from the seriously strict General Klaud. He didn't care when the General preached to him about the importance of being alert and didn't bat an eyelash as the said general ordered him to clean the bunkers as punishment for his blurriness. All his thoughts were running away with Allen. _Why should I care if Allen was taken? He's nothing to me, so why is this news disturbing to me? Who is he to me? Surely just a friend, right? No, not even a friend, close to a comrade…. So why does my heart ache like this?_

**2317 Hours- Bunkers**

Lavi had just finished cleaning the bunkers and was very sleepy. He knew that there was training tomorrow and that he should go back to the dorms and gather his strength, but his body wouldn't obey him, growing more and more heavier every second. He fell asleep right there and then. In his dream, he felt strong arms circling around him, lifting him up and carrying him to soft and comfortable ground that seems eager to swallow him up…..

_**A few days later,**_** 0900 hours-Main Hall**

"It is my _dis_pleasure to announce that we will have the annual dinner together with the Noah Military Academy tonight, and you idiots are all invited. So you better behave or you'll wake up tomorrow morning tied upside-down with the climbing rope, wearing nothing at all!" Shouted General Cross to the soldiers across.

**1900 Hours- South Hall**

The night was still young when the Noahs came by. Everyone was dressed to impress; the men in grand tuxedoes and the ladies in breath-takingly beautiful dresses. Lenelee, in her dark green dress, hung out with Lavi and Kanda throughout the night.

"Do you see the plump man with that eerie smile on his face? The one talking to General Cross over there?" whispered Lanalee. The men accompanying her looked over to her direction.

"That's their Grand General Earl. He's the strongest and most powerful among the Noahs. Some say he could go head-to-head with General Cross himself!"

Then Lenalee went on introducing them to some of her girl friends (to Kanda's disgust). Lavi was distracted when his eyes fell on Allen. The Private looked dashing in his dark blue tuxedo. He was busy looking at a large painted picture hung on the wall. _For some reason, my heart rate's beating faster…._

Without taking his eyes off him, afraid that he might lose sight of him if he had taken his sight somewhere else, he strode towards the white-haired Private. Halfway there, Lavi stopped his tracks when he saw another man, who appeared out of nowhere, hugged Allen from behind. Lavi's shock double-fold, no, triple-fold when he saw the newcomer kissed Allen on the lips. Lavi's legs couldn't move as they were rooted to the ground. He felt his heart turned to stone as he watched the man deepened his kiss on the private. A touch on the shoulder brought Lavi back to the present.

Lenalee had her eyes on the couple too, but unlike Lavi's face of shock and surprise, hers was a face of pure hatred and suspicion. What she said next gripped Lavi's heart of stone coldly.

"That's General Tyki Mikk from the Noah Military Academy. And he's Allen's lover,"

* * *

_Erhem, thank you veeery much for taking your time reading my story! Many thanks and kisses (sorry, I'm hug-a-phobic!) to_ **cookie-club, sammi117, FullmetalFan16, ****silverXshadow,** **Anon Novelist,** NeaThe14th, White Guardian, kitsune630, Synk, CandyCayne, jessyvaga, Myterymew, bunnylov, RhiannonWolf, SoulEaterEvansFan _and _**GeliiAce** _for your loooooving support! You fellows make me go highhighhighhighhigh_!


	3. Chapter 3 Bleeding Inside

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not owe these fantastic characters of D. Gray Man =D

* * *

_This situation just got more and more awkward…. _Lavi mentally slapped himself as he was introduced by Lenalee to General Tyki and Allen. The tall dark man stood possessively over his lover, wrapping him arm around him. With an amusement look etched upon his handsome face, the Noah General perked up by the sound of Lavi's name.

"Did you say you're Private Lavi?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" answered Lavi, irritated by Tyki's face that looks like the cat had eaten ten canaries.

"Nothing, actually. I was only curious to know the person that _my dearest Allen _was talking about this whole time. For one moment there, I thought you were competition, but now I'm at ease,"

Lavi's dignity just pummeled down as he heard the subtle insult coming from the other man. His face must have showed his wounded pride, because Tyki's showed only scorn and triumph. Lavi's mind immediately readied himself to throw insults back at the cocky bastard when Allen's arm wrapped around his lover's arm lazily. Detecting his lover's challenging aura and deemed it best to get away before the setting turns too sour, he dragged Tyki towards the centre of the great grand hall. Tyki finally took his eyes off the glaring Lavi and allowed his partner drag him away. The centre was quickly separated, an empty circle surrounding the now couple.

The lights turned bright yellow, casting an enchanting atmosphere in the hall. The time for talking and laughing were over, now taken over by the mood to create magic. Tyki, never taking his sight from Allen, bowed lowly. Allen did the same, granting permission to the General to take his gloved hand. They started to dance gracefully, their smooth movements going hand in hand with the flow of the serene music that now filled the hall. Step, twirl, step, twirl, step. Each action that was displayed captured the attention of those around them. Everyone in the hall never took their eyes off the dancing couple, completely mesmerized by the captivation that was trickling from them. Like pieces of a puzzle, the two men matched each other perfectly.

_Damn, they look good together. _All around, Lavi heard whispers.

They look beautiful together…

Isn't that the infamous General Tyki and his lover, the mysterious Allen?...

The sheer intensity of their love is intoxicating…..

It's like watching a fairytale come true…..

Nothing can go between them, they look perfect…

Lavi couldn't help but feel that an inch of envy had begun to crawl underneath his skin. Why was he feeling this way towards the young private? Surely Allen didn't mean anything more then but an accomplice, a friend… _So how come my heart isn't contend with just that? _Conflicted with these new foreign thoughts, Lavi shook himself from his spot and left the magical hall. He snuck outside the academy and found himself on a swing in the nearby playground. There, he let his mind wonder, while watching the bright glowing stars outshine themselves on the deep black sky. Too deep in thought he was, he didn't detect the person that was haunting his mind came and sat by his side.

"Hey Lavi, are you alright?" Allen's sweet honey voice brought the dazing red-head back to the harsh reality.

"Y-Yeah Allen. I'm fine," stuttered Lavi. Allen lifts an eyebrow, showing a hint of disbelief on his face. He released a sigh, handing Lavi the stroke of victory for this round. He shuffled his hand on his head, ruffling the wild white hair underneath.

"I'm sorry for Tyki's behavior towards you back there. That was uncalled for," said Allen. "I could make him apologize to you if you want,"

"No, that's alright. I'm used to people throwing shit at me. Besides, that stupid general isn't different from the others,"

"Hey, watch who you're talking about!" Defended Allen, his voice rising in anger, "Tyki is a great guy, and I love him just the way he is!"

"If by great guy you mean being an asshole, then yes, I'll agree with you,"

Allen couldn't take the snide comments any longer and stood his ground, practically shouting at Lavi. "What's wrong with you? Why do you hate Tyki so much?"

"Why do _you _love him so much?" Shouted back Lavi, now standing in front of the red-faced private. Allen was taken aback by the sudden question and stepped back, giving some space between the fiery duo. His face drooped downwards, thinking of Lavi's outburst. His eyes were hidden from view and Lavi could feel the tension coming from the smaller male. He knew he struck a nerve that he shouldn't come across as soon as he saw Allen trying his best not to shiver. He was about to apologize when Allen's warm innocent voice turned dark and cold.

"You don't know anything about me. You really don't…." whispered Allen. Lavi had to strain his ears to hear his trembling voice, but he heard those words nonetheless. Allen turned tail and ran away before Lavi could even think of comforting him. All that was left in the playground was the lingering scent of uneasiness and a very confused man. He dragged his feet back to the academy, stripped himself of his constricting clothes and fell to his bed. But he couldn't sleep a wink, for his mind was replaying the dreadful scene over and over again. He gritted his teeth, stubbornly denying the fact that it was his fault that Allen ran off crying, no matter at which angle he looked at. But he couldn't bring himself to answer that one question Allen threw at him: _Why do I hate him so much?_

**0120 Hours – Bunkers**

Lady Dormancy covered the academy with the wave of her gentle hand. Sleep sang her sweet lullaby to the weary men below, granting them the hard-earned rest. In a more elaborate bunker lay a white-haired male squirming in his sleep, helplessly attacked by his ongoing nightmare.

A blinding flash crossed his mind. A great push was felt. Then there was blood everywhere. No matter where he looked at, there was blood. Heart thumping, sweat pouring, cries of help were heard. He tried to scream, but no voice escaped his lips. Only the straight silence accompanied him. His body began to shiver, his whole mind trying to comprehend the dread that was tearing him apart. He felt the coldness seeped inside him, taunting him of his misfortune. In desperation, he cries out against his overwhelming fear one last time...

"Allen! Wake up!" Sliced a voice beside Allen's bed. Allen sat straight up; his breaths came in gasps and pants, breathing the fresh air. He was shivering; cold sweat broke around his strong body. He felt a comforting arm around his shoulders, and he leaned towards the source of the warmth. He concentrated on his breathing, trying to curb down his dark and frustrated thoughts before it got out of hand.

Lenalee was going to bed when she had heard Allen's soft cries. When she saw Allen curling up and sweat was beginning to form on his face, she quickly awakened her friend. All this while, she had been his pillar of support after he had the same nightmares over and over again. She made some comforting sounds and tried to lull Allen into sleeping after she had given him a glass of warm water to drink from. Allen gave his last whine before his eyes fell back to sleeping mode and Lenalee sat there by his side, watching the young one's chest rise and fall rythematically. She stroked his messed hair lovingly as a mother would do to her child. She showed a faint smile to her sleeping friend, but her eyes revealed a tinge of sadness in them.

"Allen, you can't go on like this… You really need to find something to fight for…."

**1300 Hours – Sparring Arena**

The final blow was felt. Lavi stood shakily, his body voicing out its complaints of being overworked. In the morning, General Cross went back to his usual evil self; giving the privates heavy training to build their already worn out bodies. Lavi inhaled deeply, his sword now at the ready for his next opponent. He had been sparring with the others for the entire morning now, and his energy was almost depleted. After a quick trip to the infirmary, he was back on his feet, ready to advance.

"Private Lavi, your next match has arrived!" Shouted General Cross from the side of the sparring arena. Lavi was getting used to the screeching voice of his general, but the tone he was using now wasn't his usual do-this -or-I'll-shoot-you-where-you-stand tone. He sounded _amused? _His confusion was only short-lived, for there standing in the ready was nobody else but Allen himself.

Allen wore a serious look, and Lavi gulped down his sudden awkwardness. Before he could say anything however, General Cross had announced the start of the battle. Lavi took his fighting position and was about to attack when he was pinned down by his opponent in a blink of an eye. Allen's speed was so swift; even Lavi's quick eyesight couldn't catch him. All of Allen's usual innocence was gone, now replaced by death-cold sober and something else that Lavi couldn't put his finger on. Allen bend low, his voice dripped of darkness and grief at the same time. _It's as if he's forcing his words out…._

"I'm warning you, Lavi. Stay away from me. Don't go too close to me or you'll get hurt,"

With that, Allen released his hold on Lavi and turned away, leaving a laughing General Cross to aid his private. Lavi got himself out, and he looked at the perplexing figure walking away from him. He was frustrated, and curious as to why had Allen said those words to him in such a way. He knew he was playing with fire, and if he wasn't being careful, he would get burned. But something about Allen kept pulling him back, pulling him towards the fire itself.

**2000 Hours – Around the outskirts of the academy**

Lavi was grumbling his way back to the academy, carrying with him a large bag of alcoholic drinks that could last a man a whole month. General Cross had ordered him to buy those drinks for him, and when Lavi denied such orders outright, General Cross had pointed his gun blank at Lavi's forehead. So here he was now, doing the stupid bastard of a general's menial chore. As he was rounding a corner, he heard moans from the shadows. Lavi crept silently towards the origin of the muffled groans. What he saw gave his body the shivers as he hid in the shadows of the night. There he saw General Tyki in a lip-lock contest.. With somebody _not _Allen.

* * *

_Well, this is going well.. I'm sorry if there's any grammer/script mistakes, and I hope you're enjoying the story =) Please review before you go away. A big thank you to these wonderful people that gives me the 'boost' to write this story: _**cookie-club, sammi117, FullmetalFan16, ****silverXshadow,** **Anon Novelist,** **kh07gl**, **SoulEaterEvansFan**, NeaThe14th, White Guardian, kitsune630, Synk, CandyCayne, jessyvaga, Myterymew, bunnylov, RhiannonWolf_, _**GeliiAce, 99DemonChick99, anonymous, anonymous, Breenaa, You can run but you can't hide,** _and_** topdog12.** _Kisses to you! Thank you for your support and have a blessed day! 3_**  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Guilt

**0600 Hours, West training facility**

"Johnny, boogie at 2 o'clock. Take him down," ordered Lavi in a hush whisper. The gang is hidden in the shadows, covered by darkness and camouflaged in the tall shifting grass. Whooshes of footsteps were heard before it was stopped abruptly. Johnny obeyed his leader's plan, tucked his trusty gun below his eye-level, and quietly cocked his weapon of choice. A brief shiny glitter of a gun was shown with the moonlight, and a mighty siren was heard.

"Team Alpha, mission failed! Repeat; Mission Failed."

Lavi and his comrades cursed under their breathe, as they heard General Cross's comment. They were given a fake mission as part of their training. Allen was forced to join Lavi's group, which made the situation awkward as Lavi haven't spoken to the white-hair boy for days now. They were given a time limit to sneak through the enemies' territory under concealment. All the generals were evaluating them, watching like hawks for any signs of sudden movements and accidental incidents that may give out their position. Unfortunately for Lavi, they succeeded in doing just that. Now, they were being punished by being contained in the quarantined cabin for 2 days. The once tight gang was now at each other's throats for the failed mission.

"It's your fault, Johnny! If you were more careful, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" Shouted Bak.

"Hey! Don't you start with me! Who's the one who nearly tripped on the wood just now?"

"It's your fault, Lavi, for giving us these orders! Who died and put you leader?"

"Oi, I didn't choose this at all! Who wants to be leader of the idiots?"

"Lavi, you were paying so much attention to Allen, you got distracted! Get your head screwed on!"

Lavi felt his face turned red from both the comment and from anger. He wanted to lash out but held his tongue back. There was no way he'd get involved with this, fighting wouldn't solve a single damn thing. Sounds of wood knocking were heard and Lavi saw that Allen was quiet all this while. Instead, Allen was busy knocking on every part of the wall and placing his ear at the wall to hear for… Something. The others stopped their loud bickering as they saw their leader looking at Allen confusingly. Curiosity grabbed their attention as Allen ignored the staring and continued to search the white wall for something. _Come to think of it, Allen has never spoken a word at all, even in the mission. What's he up to? _Allen knocked on a spot he found interesting repeatedly and placed his ear carefully on the wall to hear the sound he wants to hear. At the same time, he spoke for the first time,

"If you don't believe in teamwork, you're already half-dead," said Allen, without looking at them. "We're all that's left in the real world, and if we don't watch each other's back, we'll be damn in seconds. Fighting brings us closer, true, but you must know your limits and know your teammates'… There's a reason why we're called _comrades _in the first place… And so,"

Allen punches a giant hole in the wall to reveal an abandoned dusty fireplace. Lavi and the others gawped at Allen's ingenuity.

"H-How'd you know that there was a fireplace?"

"When we were brought here, I saw a chimney on the roof and when we came in, I found it unusual to have a chimney without a fireplace, no?"

_So that tapping on the wall was to find the hollow fireplace…. Shit, he's smarter then he looks!_

"Hey Lavi," sounded Bak, attracting Lavi's attention from Allen's supreme weirdness. "S-Sorry for lashing out. It was uncalled for,"

"It's alright, Bak. I'm sorry for everything too,"

After reclaiming their dignity and respect to one another, they climbed out of the cabin through the fireplace. When they were running from the scene of the crime, something grabbed Lavi's attention and he pulled Allen back with him. Allen was surprised when Lavi dragged him quietly towards a nearby caravan. They both peeked inside and saw General Cross and General Winters drinking their asses off, laughing and joking about 'old times'. Allen, who was still slightly angry of Lavi, brought him downwards before the drunken generals could catch a glimpse of them.

"What do you think of doing, Lavi?" Allen silently hissed. Lavi's mind was wheeling in an amusing idea and his face turned devilish, showing an ominous smile.

"I'm thinking of doing something that could mean life or death, Allen. But I need your help, please?" Begged Lavi. Allen was resilient at first, claiming that Lavi was going bonkers when Lavi whispered his plan to him. But with some persuasion, and the fact Allen wanted to get back at the generals too, pulled him into Lavi's plan.

Separating themselves, Lavi fell back. When Allen was in position, he took hold of a medium-sized stone and threw it at the caravan window and fled to the other side of the caravan. While the generals were distracted, Allen snuck in like a mouse and pulled the brake down. Now, the tip of the plan; both went in front of the caravan who was now not on brake mode, and pulled away the two large bricks holding the vehicle back. The vehicle started to move downwards, as it was parked downhill. Allen and Lavi ran back and saw the caravan fell into the pond below, splashing away the quiet waters and erupting the sitting ducks there. The criminals ran away, all the while laughing at their plan. After they put a safe distance away from the caravan incident, they stopped to catch their breath.

"We are so screwed!" Laughed Allen. Lavi wiped the sweat on his forehead and laughed along, "I've never had this much fun! We should do that again!"

Lavi stopped his joking and glanced at Allen. Was he forgiven? It sounded much like it. There's also a part of him nagging at him to tell Allen. To tell Allen about what he saw with General Tyki that night. He couldn't bring himself to tell Allen, to break his heart and drag him out of the lovesick illusion he's in. But if he doesn't tell him, he would get even more heartbroken.

"Lavi? Are you alright?" asked Allen, breaking Lavi's train of thought, "You were quiet for a moment back there. Is everything alright?"

When Allen talked to him with that worried tone and wearing that sweet innocent face, Lavi just didn't want to be the one to break it. Would he be the evil one if he was to tell him about how much he knew about something that involved his own love partner cheating on him? What was he suppose to say? "Hey Allen, your boyfriend's two-timing you, just so you know,"? There was no way he'd do that. No way… So he put up a brave front and shook his head, giving Allen a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Everything's alright, Allen. No worries!" Lavi said, mentally kicking himself for lying to him out right. Allen, too, was not convinced, but allowed this tiny white lie to slide.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's wearing a mask, huh, Lavi?" Allen smiled back sadly. Before Lavi could think of a comeback, the two was grabbed by the shoulders painfully. They shivered at the large wet hands that was tightening its grip on them and they turned around to see two very wet, _very pissed off _generals that said 'MURDER' in their eyes.

…_..Oh shit….._

**1300 Hours, South Hallway**

Lavi groaned as he snapped his back into place. He had been dragged, _literally, _by General Winters to undergo severe punishment: 20 rounds of the Extreme Obstacle Course. It was bad enough that Lavi could barely survive 3, what with the amount of running, jumping, climbing and not to mention dodging the razor-sharp obstacles that were coincidently hell-bent on killing him… Allen was trapped by the vice-grip of General Cross, and the two disappeared before Lavi could even say a word. He was worried about his friend, but right now, it seems as if that problem was put behind in his mind.

Because he saw General Tyki waltzing around the hallway like he owned the place. He turned his head here and there, obviously looking for someone. Lavi could guess who that _someone _is. With a scowl set on his face, Lavi walked towards the Noah General fearlessly.

"You there!"

General Tyki looked round and saw the enraged private striding towards him. With a bemused smile, he walked towards Lavi.

"Ah, Lavi, is it? Have you seen Allen? I've been looking all over for him,"

"I know what you did," growled Lavi, cutting in his conversation. General Tyki's face turned white for a moment and Lavi knew he'd caught him.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" asked the general, his voice edging with so much innocence that Lavi could gag on.

"I mean I know what you did at the alley the other night. And I don't think you'd be too happy if I go ahead and tell Allen what I saw,"

Suddenly, Lavi was thrown back to the nearby wall; his neck was held by the now angered general with bloodlust in his eyes. With his energy depleted from his strict punishment, Lavi couldn't fight back when the merciless general throw punch after punch on him, ending the one-sided fight with a big kick in the stomach. Nobody could save him from this torture, as everyone was either in the faraway training arenas or in their bunkers resting. Lavi coughed out blood and his eyes began to fade in and out. Before he could get his thoughts straight, he felt himself being lifted up and was held up against the wall by the neck again. General Tyki's grip on his neck was cutting his breathing path, and Lavi found it harder to breathe every second. General Tyki's voice near his ear was empty of the usual perkiness, and was replaced with venom that shot through Lavi's veins with a vengeance.

"Remember your place, _private. _Who'd you think Allen would believe, a mere private like you or his own general lover? Cross my path again, and I'll make you wish you've never been born!"

And Lavi's consciousness abandoned him.

* * *

_Salam! (That's Hullo in Bahasa Malaysia) I do hope you're enjoying this story and I apologise if there's any mistakes. So sorry if the chapter's too short! A great round of applause to _

**cookie-club, **

**sammi117, **

**FullmetalFan16, **

******silverXshadow,**

******Anon Novelist,**

******kh07gl**, 

******SoulEaterEvansFan**, 

**NeaThe14th, **

**White Guardian, **

**kitsune630, **

**Synk, **

**CandyCayne, **

**jessyvaga,**

** Myterymew, **

**bunnylov, **

**RhiannonWolf**_, _

**GeliiAce, **

**99DemonChick99, **

**anonymous,**

** anonymous, **

**Breenaa, **

**You can run but you can't hide,**

** topdog12,  
**

**allenfan,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**Ventus286,  
**

**patatachip,  
**

**Alissa Lee,  
**

**Silver Hummingbird,  
**

**A.R. 0w0v,  
**

**wonderthewice,  
**

**crazycomedian,  
**

**guest  
**

_for your wonderful and absolutely great support! Please review and have a happy day! =D_**  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Adding and Subtracting

**0800 Hours, South Infirmary**

The bright sunlight brought Lavi back into the living. There was something nibbling at his feet, and he jumped up when he saw a large golden globe with golden wings biting his toes. Out reflex, he shook the magical… Thing… away and it flew out of the window. Lavi saw that his chest was bandaged, his left arm in a sling. He got up too quickly and his head starts to spin in response. Then he remembered what had happen and gave a groan. Tyki really did a number on him.

"Finally, you're awake," said a familiar sharp voice next to him. Kanda was sitting on a chair beside his bed, cleaning his sword, Mugen with a cloth. Lavi gave a bright smile and laughed.

"Yu~~~ what's up?"

"What happen?" scolded Yu."I was on my way to General Froi's office when I saw you lying on the floor, almost dead. I was this close to leaving you there…"

"Weelll, Yu.. Let's just say it wasn't pretty," Lavi said, bringing up the Tyki story. After Lavi was done with the story-telling, Kanda placed his hand on his forehead, showing Lavi that this situation was a pain in the ass for him.

"Stupid moyashi.. But I don't understand, what's the beansprout gotta do with you? This is none of your business, so why are you in this?"

Before Lavi could think of an answer, the door opened to show a wearied Allen, with the floating globe. When he saw Lavi sitting up conscious, he quickens his pace and hugged the wounded one tightly.

"LAVI!" He shouted. Lavi was chocking for air as Allen's grasp was tightening around his body. Kanda lightly knocked Allen on the head.

"Stupid moyashi, can't you see that he's injured? You don't go around hugging wounded people like that,"

Allen let Lavi go and gave Kanda 'the stare'. "Oh, sorry, Kanda. I didn't see you there, considering the fact that your head's too big to miss,"

"What did you say, stupid?"

"If you didn't hear me, then I say you're really thick-headed,"

Lavi stepped in before it got any worse. "Hey hey, let's calm down now. Wounded person still in the room," That brought the two back again. Kanda took his leave after he gave Allen a warning scowl and left the two alone.

"So, what _is_ that, Allen?" Lavi pointed at the globe now perched on his shoulder like a small bird.

"This is Timcampy. He's my golem," Introduced Allen.

"Isn't all the Black Orders' golems are black?"

"Yes they are. But this is _my _golem. He's a gift, like I said before. So he's different. He has an appetite as big as an elephant,"

"Yes, I think I found that out when he thought my toes were pieces of sausages,"

Timcampy gave Lavi a nudge on the head before he flew off through the window again. Allen sat down beside his bed and comforted Lavi. This worrisome Allen set Lavi into the guilt trip again. Allen was worried about him, and the look he was wearing felt like a tight slap on Lavi's face. He knew what he had to do, seeing that Allen wanted to know who his attacker was to 'skewer him, fry him and throw him with the dogs'. Gathering his courage, he said those words that he never wanted to say to the innocent private.

"Allen, your lover's cheating on you,"

Silence greeted silence. Allen's eyes went so wide up that Lavi thought he was going to faint just by doing that. Allen bowed his head down, visibly shaking a little. Lavi didn't want to do this, but he knew it the right thing to do. Like a jab in the arm, short and painful, but needed all the same. He wouldn't take back his words even if he wanted to, now that finally said what was rooting in his mind lately….

"N-No, you're wrong. Tyki wouldn't do that," Allen's words were quivering with uncertainty. He shook his head in denial. It was as if Allen knew that, but was denying that fact this while. Lavi understood his dilemma, but he didn't want Allen to think the same way about Tyki anymore. Softly and carefully, he tilted Allen's chin up to meet his piercing bottle-green eye. Allen tried to look away, but Lavi held his gaze.

"Allen, please look at me," whispered Lavi gently. Allen slowly looked at Lavi in the eye, his eyes showing sadness and frustration at the same time, conflicting one another. Lavi could stare at those swirling silver eyes, forever lost in fantasy with them.

"Have I ever lied to you before? I'm your friend, Allen, please trust me," Asked Lavi, giving Allen something to think about. Shaking his head, Allen pursed his lips as tears were threatening to escape his eyes. Lavi cupped his cheek and wiped the tears away, not once tearing his stare away from Allen. His face was smooth and delicate; showing signs of innocence and greatness in them. Slowly, Lavi's forehead felt the touch of the other's, the heat radiating from the smaller male. Their lips almost touching each other, ghosting upon the others with careful touches. The caress was soft and enticing, and Lavi was going to pursue for more of that sweet contact when Allen broke the moment by turning his head away.

"I… Need some time to think, Lavi. I'm sorry," Allen got up and left. Lavi took note that Allen was leaving him again without turning back once. He wanted so much to embrace him, to comfort him and feel his feelings being returned back from Allen. But he couldn't right now, granting the younger one his time and space to rethink about this problem. At the very least, Lavi will be there for him if he needs the company, to be the friend he wished him to be. Yes, he finally admitted; _I'm in love with Allen._

**1700 Hours, North Hall**

"Alright Troops, this is it. Tomorrow at 0600 Hours in the mid field, there will be the sparring competition against Noah Academy. You idiots will be taking part in them, no contradicting on that matter. So get out there and show those Noah bastards what we're made of!" Acclaimed General Cross to the gathering privates.

Lavi, who was already fully recovered, nudged his best friend in the side. Kanda 'tch-ed' as he heard General Cross's announcement. Lavi and the others underwent a light training program for the day and were relieved early to take an early retirement. Lavi hasn't seen Allen all day, and it was disturbing Lavi little by little. He didn't give a damn about what that asshole Tyki would do to him if he finds out, because he will never regret ratting him out to Allen, who needed to know the truth before it becomes uglier. He just hoped that Allen was coping with the news well. If he didn't, Lavi wouldn't be able to sleep at night with the fact that Allen was miserable because of him hovering around. He decided to knock out early as General Cross had recommended. He ignored his comrades bickering around one another, placing bets on who'll survive the longest tomorrow. Tucking in, he forced himself to slip consciousness and readied himself for tomorrow's event.

**0600 Hours, Mid Field**

The first thing Lavi thought when he entered the mid field was the amount of people who has arrived. He gathered at the corner with his gang, and they set to work immediately. Sleek black armours covered by silvery shoulder pads and the Black Order Academy emblem etched into the left side of the chest piece were being put on. All the generals were at ready, watching over their privates like hawks. The sound of a bell was heard, and the sparring matches were drawn to begin.

The order of this sparring competition was easy. If you win, you get points and may proceed to the next match. If you lose, you won't make it to the next round and is disqualified. You are allowed to use only 1 weapon of your choice (obviously Lavi will choose his trusty hammer). All are invited to participate for the Overall Trophy, would stood out like a sore thumb, glimmering in all its might and glory in the sunlight. But there as one downfall on this 'all may participate' rule; Out of all those who participate, only 1 General may take part in them. You can throw in all the privates and captains you want into this competition, but only 1 General may represent their own academy. Lavi wondered who was going to represent the Black Order, _if_ there were anyone representing them in the first place…

After winning his matches, Lavi went back to review his progress on the board. He found that he had made it into the semi-finals and his next opponent would be…. General Tyki Mikk. _Oh shit_

**1200 Hours, Mid Field**

His whole body aches. His hammer grew heavier and harder every second passed, and his opponent wasn't even near tired. Instead, General Tyki was giving him the triumphant smile. Lavi was already at his limits, but only through sheer determination that Lavi was still standing. The spectators were holding their breath, watching the ongoing match with baited breath. It was already proven that the Noah General would win this match, but it wasn't by their expectations that the stubborn private was still looking for a fight. Lavi held his hammer close at hand, his eyes steeled with resolve. There was no way he'd lose to this bastard, not after what he had put Allen through. No one deserved to be treated that way, and to Lavi, General Tyki was high on top in his 'asshole' list.

Lavi was going to start attacking when his body gave a start. _Shit, not now! _His body could only handle so much, and it gave way to the ground below. Holding his hammer to support him, he fell to his knees, coughing out and gasping in. He was drained of magic and energy, not to mention the heavy aura that the General was leaking out. Even before the match began, Lavi was holding himself in from not puking out when he felt the General's heavy magical aura. The powerful aura was nauseating to him as General Tyki showed off how much energy he had to the red-head. Now he was having trouble even standing up, his chest shaking with the lack of air. Seeing how his bastard of an opponent down, General Tyki decided to finish the match…. Painfully.

Lining up with punches and kicks, the merciless General attacked the wounded private with all he had. Not giving Lavi a chance to breath, General Tyki attack continuously, forgetting the sound of the bell that indicated the ending of the match. People were already crying out, shouting at the crazed General to stop his attacks before he ended up killing the poor fellow. General Tyki ignored them too, totally absorbed in making this private's life a living hell. Ever since this private came to his life, Allen had grown more distant, even denying Tyki a kiss more than once. Also, Allen would cringe and shake Tyki off whenever Tyki tried to go under his shirt, which was unheard off before now. He didn't like his favourite pet to gain a mind on his own, especially if that pet was Allen. Before Lavi appeared, everything was great; he could manipulate Allen all he want, and like a lost puppy, Allen would come back to him as he was life itself. But now that there was a new character in the scale… General Tyki was furious. And the other Noahs knew better then to confront a furious Tyki. He was out for blood, out to take someone's life. With the resolution in mind, General Tyki was going to subtract Lavi out of the equation. He pulled back an arm, readying the final blow

That didn't connect with Lavi's chest. There, standing in front of the weakened private, was Allen himself. His eyes were like the calm before the storm; silent but dangerous if provoked. General Tyki snapped out of his temporary insanity and fled back, watching his own lover standing at ready in front of his obstacle. General Tyki couldn't believe his eyes; His lover, his own pet, was defending _him? _He reigned in his anger and shoved off to his quarters, leaving Allen to look at Lavi's condition. Allen's face was devoid of emotions, as the nurses come to aid Lavi. He didn't have much time in his conscious state, and Allen gave a hint of a smile before leaving Lavi to the bickering nurses and his comrades.

**2200 Hours, Allen's Room**

Allen was feeding Timcampy when his bedroom door was crashed open by none other than General Tyki himself. Timcampy flew off startled and Allen heaved a sigh. General Tyki was mad, no, more than mad, and he wanted nothing more than to just kill the stupid private. If it weren't for his lover's intervention, he would've completed his mission. Tyki strode towards Allen but giving the other some space.

"Why did you protect him? Aren't you on my side, Allen?" Growled Tyki. Allen didn't look at him and it pissed Tyki off more. Allen went to his bed and lied there, unfazed by his lover's exasperation.

"Because you were acting like a mindless bastard. If it weren't for me, you would've killed him well," Answered Allen with a lazed tone. He was already used to his lover's anger, and combined with the many disputes he had with General Cross in the past, this was child's play to him.

"And pray tell, why would that bother you?" There was a quick pause as Allen twitched his lips in reply.

"Because he's my friend, Tyki. Are you done interrogating me? I want to sleep for tomorrow's match," Said Allen, ending the conversation. But Tyki wasn't done with him. He grabbed Allen's collar and lifted the light male up from the bed. Throwing him in the corner, he venomously said,

"Why are you acting this way, Allen? Don't you remember those times when I picked you up and brought you back to life? Where's that Allen now?" He knew he had touch Allen's weak spot, as the younger one was now shivering. Allen's mind suddenly twirled with those dark past memories, and Allen couldn't help but whimper at the horrible sight his mind was inflicting on him. There were tears in his eyes, but he gritted his teeth when his mind flashed on Lavi's words. _Allen, your lover's cheating on you. Have I ever lied to you? I'm your friend, Allen. Please trust me._

Allen weakly pushed Tyki back. Tyki was amazed. By now Allen should be putty in his hands, begging him to release him from his painful torture. But this new Allen was _fighting back? _Tyki slapped Allen, snapping Allen back into the present. He cradled his red cheek and glanced at Tyki. Tyki himself didn't know what he was thinking as he wanted to slap Allen, as if that sole action would make Allen stop being strong. His hand was stopped by a tight grip.

Tyki was beside himself when he saw Lavi holding him back. Tyki grabbed his arm back and stepped back. Lavi knelt down to the shivering Allen and made comforting circles around his back, calming him down. Tyki was now on the insanity level. Here that person was; the person who came into his life and made a mess out of it. Lavi's caring eye turned dark as he turned to meet Tyki's flaming gaze.

"You should die for what you did to him,"

"Tsk, keep your insults. He _needs_ me, you see. You don't know anything about him,"

"… I may not know anything about him, but he's my friend, and that'll never change no matter what you," Lavi solemnly stated, standing his ground against the restrained General.

Clenching his fist, General Tyki runs to Lavi to wipe that humble look off his face. But was intercepted by Allen. Tyki stopped his journey with a shock face when he saw the hard resolution in Allen's eyes. Allen was now reining his anger, his hardcore muscles itching to release the tension upon the Noah General. Tyki stepped back and accused Allen with hatred,

"Are you taking his side again? You're a cheating bastard!"

Dauntlessness, Allen took a brave step forward, never taking his steely look off his face. He was done playing with all the illusions, all those faked up memories. His face screamed power, and Tyki knew that. His pet finally had enough fooling around and is currently snapping back with teeth and claw.

"You should listen to your words, Tyki," Allen's voice dripping with acidic poison, "I'm not the only one who is two-timing the other,"

Tyki paled as he heard Allen's words. He knew he was cornered, trapped by his spidery words. Thinking carefully, he ran out of the room and Lavi quickly followed him. When he arrived outside, Lavi was greeted by the Noah Generals, all poised ready for battle. With those evil smiles on their faces, they were ready to rip the Black Order private to pieces. Tyki had that cocky face on as Lavi was outnumbered one to seven. He was in a hell of a fight, but he was not going to back down without giving them a scar or two to remember him by. He unsheathed his hammer and got ready to attack.

Then Allen strode out of his room calmly as if he had all the time in the world. His appearance must mean something more than the usual, as Lavi saw that the Noah Generals were suddenly feeling uncomfortable for some reason. Their feet shifting positions, resisting the urge to move away from the newcomer. Their faces were straining as they hesitated to start the fight. Allen held his head up high as Tyki flushed red with anger at his comrades' uncertainty of battle.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Attack him!" Ordered Tyki. Allen tilted his head to the side and he chuckled like he was treating the 7 growing dangers as 7 little immature kids who have just got caught stealing.

"Do you dare? I'm asking you, You _**Dare**__?_" threaten Allen, all sounds of past innocence gone. His last word bellowed with the wind, carrying the sound like a sword. The Noahs were now generally creeped out, and their fear now double-fold. As Allen walk forwards, the Generals took steps backwards.

"You are not allowed on this ground, Noahs. Because this is Black Order Academy, and this is my territory," Stopping his advance, Allen looked at them, the eye of the tiger in him. His aura was released, and everyone but Allen fell to their knees at the great amount of magic emitting from the white-haired male. Lavi gagged as he saw the Noah Generals visibly shaking, their breaths coming out ragged as Allen's magic stopped their breathing rate. Allen gaze them a killing stare as he announced to the wind for all to hear his proclamation,

"For I am Allen Walker, General Of The Army,"

Lavi's breath was stolen away as the announcement rang through. His head now swimming with new thoughts. _Allen, General Of The Army? No freaking way! _ Being a General was already a die-hard position to get, but standing before him was the General Of The Army. And to top it off, he couldn't place Allen in that position. Underestimating Allen was going to be Lavi's last mistake before his soul gets to meet his maker up close if ever he goes to battle against Allen. Soon, Allen's aura was brought back in, granting permission for air to enter the people's lungs. Silently, the Noahs fleeted away, leaving Tyki to stand against Allen alone. He gave the General Of The Army a snarl before he too turned away and left.

"This isn't over yet, my pet,"

"For now, it is. Now get your sorry ass back to where you belong or I'll kick it there for you," said Allen calmly. His draining of bottled up aura wasn't even affecting his breathing rate like normal people would. After Tyki left, Allen looks at Lavi with a sad face and walked away again. But this time, Lavi wasn't going to let it end like that again.

He grabbed Allen's wrist and turning him around, he kissed Allen in the lips. Allen's first reaction was to shove the private off, but he dubbed his second reaction fit; and that was to kiss him back. Slowly, Lavi felt Allen hesitatingly kissing him back, and he relaxed as he felt Allen calm himself down. After a heavy pause, they parted instantly, and Lavi held Allen in his arms. He led the two back into the room and laid Allen on the bed as Allen's weariness caught up to him. Lavi held Allen in his arms as Allen began to cry his heart out, something he never did ever since that fateful day… He could still remember the blood, the face, and those godforsaken screams.

"Allen, you alright there, buddy?" comforted Lavi.

"Yeah, I'm alright Lavi,"

Lavi in return wrinkled his nose, "I don't believe you for one second, Allen. Tell me what's wrong,"

"No, Lavi. Everything's alright," said the stubborn male. Lavi looked him in the eye and said with all the sincerity he can muster,

"Trust me, Allen. _Please_,"

Allen broke away his gaze and stared into nothingness. He was unsure of telling his friend his secret past only him, General Cross and Lenalee knows. But now, they couldn't turn back, and Allen couldn't hide it anymore. It was painful to have relieved those memories he had locked up and buried deep within the vicinity of his mind. With Lavi's assurance of his hand on his shoulders, Allen looked downwards as he began to turn back time. He was there again, living in that time and place again. Lavi saw his friend going into the distance and his eyes spelled disappearance into the horizon and was about to shake the quiet Allen when the said male spoke in a dreamy voice.

"_It was a snowy night. I was cold. Shivering with nothing on but the clothes on my back. I saw those pretty snowflakes floating down. It was dark and I was becoming colder and colder. I thought I was going to die when someone found me. He was kind and his smile alone gave me warmth._

_He brought me up as his own child. Mana Walker always taught me to keep looking forward and never turn back. Yes, that's it that was what he always said whenever I come crying home or feeling alone. We were happy together. I didn't want the happiness to end. I wanted to stay by Mana's side forever, and I loved him with all my heart._

_Then came that day when Mana died. It was my fault. I didn't see where I was going and a car nearly knocked me over._

"_ALLEN!" He cried before he pushed me away, taking my place to die. "Keep walking, Allen. Don't look back," That was the last thing he ever said to me before he died. I screamed out loud, crying my heart out of my frustrations. There was blood in my hands, and I knew it was my fault that he died. He was gone!_

_It didn't help when Mana's brother, Neah Walker, took me in. He raped me every chance he got, and I got miserable every day. Without knowing, I was turning into a mindless zombie as I turned older. It was only by General Cross that I was able to escape that torturous pain. He took me away and trained me, heightening my skills into perfection. It was through General Cross that I was able to stand back on my own two feet, but still, those nightmares still haunted me. Tyki felt my pain and gave me something that I thought was impossible to get; he gave me love._

And that was all she wrote," Ended Allen. He gave a small hiccup, shaking his head. "I'm a terrible person, aren't I? I can't even…"

"Shut up, Allen," Lavi said. Allen was shocked and his words fell silent as he looked at Lavi. Lavi was beside himself when he heard Allen's story; He felt like holding Allen in his arms forever and never letting the world hurt him again. He would protect Allen even if it kills him. With a hard face on, he looked at Allen.

"You're not terrible. You're a brilliant person; you're kind, and loving and great. And if you don't believe me, I'll just keep telling you that till you do. Because I love you, Allen. I'm here for you, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and become the strong General I know you are,"

Allen's eyes were wide open at Lavi's sudden confession. His head was tossing to and fro. Lavi patiently waited with a slight blush on his face as Allen settled himself down and think about Lavi's words. Lavi didn't mean to outright confess to him, but there it was before he could stop himself. Curse his walking motor he calls a mouth. Now Allen would surely be disgusted of him and push him away. He was feeling down for himself when Allen's small laugh was heard. Lavi lifted his heavy head to see Allen showing him a _real_ smile. By the Gods, he was beautiful when he smiled like that; it set Lavi's heart on fire and made his stomach do flips. His photographic memory immediately implanted that perfect smiling picture into his mind. Allen took his hand and placed it on his cheek, his eyes now opened to show true affection. Allen said those 3 breathtaking words Lavi had been dreaming to hear ever since he fell for him hard.

"I love you too, Lavi,"

That night, Lavi's arms were hugging Allen protectively as they lay in bed together. The only sounds that accompanied the two blissfully sleeping figures were the crickets that were playing their magical tune. Lavi gave a lovingly small smile at the sleeping figure that had his back turned towards him before Lavi himself joined his now lover into dream land.

It goes without saying that General Allen didn't have any nightmares that night for the first time.

* * *

_Hullo Hullo! Hope you're enjoying the story so fay and I apologise if there's any mistakes. I think I'm going to take a nap now, my head's spinning! XD I may not update as quick as last time due to my oncoming test trials! Yipes! Don't worry, I'll update this story as fast as you can say "ILoveAllenAndLavi!" XD Great big thank you's to_

**cookie-club, **

**sammi117, **

**FullmetalFan16, **

******silverXshadow,**

******Anon Novelist,**

******kh07gl**, 

******SoulEaterEvansFan**, 

**NeaThe14th, **

**White Guardian, **

**kitsune630, **

**Synk, **

**CandyCayne, **

**jessyvaga,**

** Myterymew, **

**bunnylov, **

**RhiannonWolf**_, _

**GeliiAce, **

**99DemonChick99, **

**anonymous,**

** anonymous, **

**Breenaa, **

**You can run but you can't hide,**

** topdog12,  
**

**allenfan,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**Ventus286,  
**

**patatachip,  
**

**Alissa Lee,  
**

**Silver Hummingbird,  
**

**A.R. 0w0v,  
**

**wonderthewice,  
**

**crazycomedian,  
**

**guest,**

**Annie Matsukaze,  
**

**Katsuchara,  
**

**cielx12,  
**

**Anim110,  
**

**Raiji Majiwind,  
**

**lalapanda9,  
**

**LucielaNight,  
**

**alyss117,  
**

**ToxicMoss  
**

_for your looooooooooooooooving support. You guys are like a quick cup of gatorade to me! Please review and have a great day! =D_**  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Fallen

**0800 Hours, General Allen's bedroom**

Lavi woke up, feeling numb on his right side. He didn't want to wake up, no matter how much the sunlight was seeping through the nearby window and kissing Lavi on the eyes. _Speaking of kissing... _His mind flashbacked towards yesterday's events. His heart gave a small flip as he remembered Allen's sweet smile and confession of their love. There was no two ways about this; they were both officially in love with other. He stretches his arm to warm himself up with the lithe body beside him, only to have his arm fall to the pillow. Allen was not by his side, and Lavi mentally sighed. He got up and fluffed his wild hair when the door banged open to reveal a squealing Captain running towards the unsuspected private.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, LAVI!" Captain Lenalee tackled Lavi to the bed, griping Lavi into a death hold. Lavi chocked and pushed Lenalee back; gasping and breathing in deep with whatever air he can take in. Lenalee sat on the side of the bed, her eyes hungry for information.

"Tell me what happen? How it happened and don't leave any details out or I'll sic my brother on you," giggled Lenalee. Lavi gave her the I-think-you-drank-waay-too-much-coffee-today look. Lenalee sighed at her incompetent private.

"Geez, Lavi, you're so draft! Humph, I wonder what Allen sees in you,"

"How'd you know?" Lavi snapped his head up, perking at Lenalee's words. Said Captain smiled triumphantly, knowing that she had his full attention.

"Allen told me this morning. But he didn't tell much because he had somewhere to go before the finals start. But by his fresh expression he was wearing, I'm guessing he told you about his… Nightmares?"

Lavi nodded, confirming Lenalee's assumption. Lenalee seemed contended; her years-long wish of getting Allen to actually open up to someone finally achieved. She trusted Allen's judgment, and if he chose Lavi to be his pillar of support and keeper of his heart, who was she to break these two lovebirds apart? Just by mentioning Allen's name in the beginning of this conversation, she could see the twinkle in Lavi's eye, the same twinkle she detected in her General's eyes back then. Not to mention the fact that Allen greeted her this morning with a _real _smile like his world has completely made sense. Her heart warmed up to the fact that she could get used to this. But just to set things straight…. Lenalee changed her usual bubbling self to wear a seriously cold and calculating face. For the moment, Lenalee was gone; here was Captain Lenalee, the protective one.

"Lavi, I'm warning you, if you ever hurt Allen in any way; be it mentally, physically, spiritually, emotionally or any other way, I swear, nowhere on Earth will you be safe from my wrath, you hear?"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Stuttered Lavi, saluting to his commander. He was held back for a while, shock to see his friend change personality 180. In a blink of an eye, the old friendly Lenalee returned and beckoned Lavi to hurry up.

"You would want to see General Allen's match against General Tyki, wouldn't you?"

That brought Lavi back into his senses. His Allen's up against that bastard, Tyki? No way in hell would he miss that match! Haha! _His _Allen… That sounds so nice when he thought about it. It didn't take long for Lenalee to find out what the lazy ass of a private was thinking of, and a good kick on the head crushed Lavi's train of thought. Grumpily, but definitely not hesitatingly, he washed up and left with Captain Lenalee, his body already feeling the pressure of the atmosphere.

**1100 Hours, Main Arena**

"Private Kanda is unable to battle. Winner: General Tyki"

The announcer bellowed the final results in the speaker. Lavi felt really bad for his best friend. The battle started out fine, with Kanda parrying his attacks with Tyki's. But like Lavi, Kanda also fell from the massive magical aura that came from the General. Kanda felt his energy leaving him, but he wasn't one to retreat from battle. Sheathing his Mugen, he attacked the General, only to have his back entirely open and allowed his opponent to sneak in a blow that had ended the match. Lavi saw Kanda being carried out in a stretcher, obviously heading to the infirmary. Lavi began to fidgeting in his seat next to Lenalee as he heard the same announcement that has been repeating itself ever since Lavi entered the arena.

"Will Allen Walker please report to the battle arena? Repeat, will Allen…"

Allen was nowhere to be seen. At first Lavi wasn't worried, trusting the General of the Army to appear magically. But now that the last semi finals match was over, he began to sweat under his clothes. _Where was Allen? _That same thought must've been running through everyone's mind, because they too were feeling weary about Allen's lack of punctuality. Lenalee was looking everywhere, her eyes searching frantically for the familiar white hair. Lavi was about to join her in their search before Allen could get disqualified when the Black Order stood in attention as their grand Generals came walking in. The Generals do not have a strand of feeling worried when the repeated announcement rang out yet again. They took their seats, but left one empty. Lavi counted the Generals and found that General Cross was missing. _Now where did that stupid pervert go?_ He was distracted and didn't see the panicking Lenalee go to her superiors. With a quick salute and the permission to speak, she called,

"Where's Allen? His match is about to begin! Is he alright? Where is he? What do we do?"

"Calm yourself down, Captain. Allen will come," Assured General Froi, pushing his glasses back in place.

"Please compose yourself, Captain. Don't make a scene in front of everyone," Ordered General Klaud who was seated next to the calm and collected General Froi. Lenalee snapped back to attention. Giving a brisk salute, she trotted back to her seat next to Lavi. Comforting Lenalee was the only thing he could do now, since he was on the edge himself.

"Buahahahaha, is this how the Black Order always work? You're no worse than dogs!" Taunted General Tyki from his side of the arena. The other Noah companions laughed along with the joke, but the Black Order wasn't one to run away from a fight with their tails between their legs and their heads hanging with shame. The Black Order felt themselves being forced back into submission when all they wanted was to jump from their seats and answer to the threat with all the magic they had in their arsenal. Their honour was not to be dealt with, so who was this Noah General to come and put dirt on it like he owned it? The Black Order Generals, however, sat in attention. Reluctantly, the others did the same, loyally following their Generals. If their own Generals won't start the fight, then they would not cause any trouble. They're going to let this one slide for now. Yet when General Tyki continued his teasing, seeing as the Black Order took it in strides, General Winters stood up quickly and stomped loudly. General Tyki flinched back in reflex, while the standing General boomed with laughter.

"You Noahs are all talk and no play! Look how you cower when I only took one step towards you!" Bellowed General Winters. General Tyki did not take that insult well, and was about to retort when he was called back by General Earl. With a red face, General Tyki retreated. The Black Order has won this time round. General Winters sat back down with his dignity now reclaimed, along with the others. Now it was back to worrying about the missing Generals.

**1200 Hours, Main Arena**

The announcer stepped forward and using his mike, he declared,

"Due to the absentee of Allen Walker, we will now give victory to**,**"

A large gust of wind flown through the arena. A small whirlwind appeared and when the sudden wind subsided, there stood Allen Walker side-by-side with General Cross in all their might and glory. They looked totally calm, sending chills through the spines of those present. Their faces showed of perfect determination. General Cross was smoking when he stepped forward and gave a curt salute to the stupefied announcer whose face turned pale with the amount of magical aura this red-headed General was giving off.

"Sorry we're late. You know how the traffic is around this area," Chuckled General Cross when he saw the announcer's knees shaking with fear. He pushed Allen forward and trotted back to his empty seat next to General Winters.

Allen strode to the centre of the arena with dead-lock eyes, while General Tyki came from the other corner with an acidic smile on his face. Allen was wearing the Black Orders black sleek armour, but with an added addition that gorged the eyes out of everyone present; He was wearing the badge of the title General of the Army on his right chest plate.

The Black Order's mouths hung open as they come to realize that the General of the Army was present in front of their noses this whole time. Only Lavi, Lenalee and the Generals were feeling proud, now that their Master Commander was back and this time, he means business. This wasn't Allen Walker, the timid Private. No, that was only a phase to fool others, to allow their guards to fall while Allen infiltrates and destroys his targets within the shadows in which he works in. No, he was not that inexperienced greenhorn that was now standing tall in front of the Noah General, unfazed by the pressurized aura. He was General of the Army Allen Walker, the most high and powerful of all Generals.

Colonel Komui chortled quietly to himself as he saw the Master of Deceptions had finally revealed his face and threw away the mask he was so used to wearing that it became a second display, although false it was. "Welcome back, General," he whispered, but with wonder and awe in his voice.

As the battle waged between General against General, the atmospheric pressure increased. General Allen did not yet release his magical aura to the maximum, as his opponent did. That alone set General Tyki off, assuming that General Allen thought of him as a weaker opponent and was not worth his time and power. When Allen defended, Tyki attacked and vice versa, each never giving an ounce of ground to the other. Like before, General Allen and General Tyki danced together perfectly and captivatingly. Unlike before, they danced the dance of death, with their swords clashing and ringing with bloodlust, their eyes pumped by adrenaline and power and their movements as graceful as they are lethal. Everyone present was glued to their seats; never taking their eyes off from this final battle that will determine who will preserve their academy's glory, and who will be crushed by the amount of shame thrown upon them.

General Earl smiled wickedly from the gloom. The perfect opportunity for the plan to commence.

**1210 Hours, Outside Black Order Military Academy**

The guards of Black Order Academy were shifting on their feet, glimpsing from side to side feverishly. They had felt a sudden cold presence around them and were currently shaking with stillness. Whoever was out there, they had an enormous amount of magical aura and was definitely not afraid to flaunt it out into the open. The quietness, save for the occasional clashing of weapons that echoed from afar, was unbearable. They got their weapons on the ready, preparing them for what was to come for their souls. But for their poor unfortunate souls, they did not see the growing shadow that was Noah General Skinn coming from behind them. It was too late for them to react to the danger, too late to cry and beg down for mercy, too late to even shout a warning to the others that the Noah had started their shadowy attack on them. After General Skinn was done playing with them, General Road, who was also finished severing the threads of life from all the other guards, followed General Skinn to the main target. They were out for blood, out for Black Order's blood.

General Tyki was panting now, his sword shaking in his hands. It was already fated that General Allen was way out of his league, but this takes the cake. General Allen was still standing tall like before, as if this battle did not even warmed him up. General Tyki's face was covered with sweat, and there were more than just a few cuts and bruises that his opponent had successfully marked. Lavi was inwardly proud of Allen, for making Tyki taste dirt. He had to admit, in the starting of the finals, he was feeling uneasy when Tyki had the upper hand. But now he felt almost at ease. General Tyki had eaten his own medicine, and by the looks of it, he hates the taste of it! General Allen was ready to strike the final blow and send the Noahs home packing when a bombing sound was heard and felt.

There were Noah soldiers attacking the Black Order. Some had been rendered unconscious while the others tried to take control of the situation. The Black Order was taken by surprise by the Noahs sudden infiltration, but immediately retaliated with a strong force as their own. There were shouts of war, and more weapons colliding with one another as the infinite war between Noah and Black Order commenced. Lavi had already taken out his hammer into full size and was using it in full strength when he saw General Tyki running away. General Allen growled at his fleeing opponent and took off after him as a lion would do when catching a slippery prey. But he got no further than a few steps when a horde of summoned demons appeared and became Allen's foe instead. Lavi tried to aid his lover, but was held back by his own enemies as well. The others were also fighting for their lives, as the Noahs came swarming in. The Black Order was on the verge of tiredness, as they saw the Noahs coming in numerous numbers. Then they saw something awe striking:

General Klaud was using her mighty whip expertly while her monkey, Lau Jimin, was at his true appearance, tearing opponents apart with a feral cry. Together, they cracked the opponents away before heading off to another target.

General Winters was blood crazy; utilizing his legendary strength, he swerved Madness, his sword, to and fro with excitement in his eyes. He was the very fragment of the word _strength_.

General Froi, who was the silent peacemaker, was far from killing the infiltrators. He used his magic to render his opponents senseless and then he puts them to a deep sleep. He was the silent fighter of the elite team.

General Cross was being himself; lazy and bored. Planting a kiss on Judgment, his trusty caliber auto revolver, he continuously fired shot by shot. He never missed a single target, as his bullets miraculously found their intended mark no matter where they are.

All in all, the Generals fighting gave those watching a shot of confidence and a new burst of energy filled them. They never killed, only putting their enemies into a passed out state. They fought on and on, but as time passed, it would seem as if the war was going to be over. Fate had decided on a side, and it was not the Black Order's. For every 1 that was taken down, 4 would take its place. They were fueling a dying fire, their vitality drifting away from them inch by inch. Lavi fought on trying to get to Allen, but he too was currently outnumbered, as was the rest of the Black Order. Noahs were swarming from everywhere, never giving them a break to catch a breath. Then Lavi felt a giant blow to his head and he fell into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was his comrades; trying with futile effort to overcome the oncoming enemies. The last General standing let out his last cry of defiance, before he too fell into deep slumber with his other Generals.

The Black Order had completely collapsed under Noah.

**-Unknown Time, Unknown Place-**

"Lavi, wake up!" said a voice next to the sleeping Lavi. Said person woke up groaning, his head heavy with dizziness. When he had recollected his thoughts, he immediately set his sights on his surroundings. They were in a dark dense dungeon or some kind, and his wounded comrades were with him. Kanda was kneeling beside him with the usual scowl on his face, but he had some fresh cuts and wounds from the last battle. The others in the dungeon with Lavi also bore similar injuries. A painful sound was heard from the opposite dungeon brig. Lavi could not see who had made that dying noise, and went in front to get a better look. Kanda stopped him before he could get any closer to the door bars.

"Don't look, Lavi. It's better if you don't," Kanda said shakily. Whatever Kanda saw, it must have struck him deep, because Lavi had _never _seen Kanda faltered in his speech before. Not even in the midst of battle. Kanda was always the strong steeled one in the gang, and watching him shaking visibly by what the shadows was covering in the opposite dungeon made Lavi's stomach was grasped with fear. But something in Lavi had told him that he would have to see this, no matter how horrible it was. So, taking Kanda's trembling hand off his shoulders, he dragged himself and leaned forward as far as the bars could allow him. He squinted his eye, trying to get hold of the blurry dark image set before him in the opposite dungeon. The moonlight had finally shown itself inside the dungeon, allowing the shadows to creep back from their caressing comfort and reveal what it was holding so close to darkness. And Lavi's blood curled inwardly at the god-awful sight.

Inside the dungeon, General of the Army Allen was stripped of his shirt and each of his hands was tied to heavy metal chains coming from the opposite walls. His hair fell downwards and his face was covered by the twilight given by the moonlight. He was on his knees, giving everyone the picture of cold hard death. But that was not enough to make Lavi grip the bars with convulsive hands.

Because running through Allen's naked body endlessly was the rich crimson red blood and god awful eternal scars… The Mighty Had Finally Fallen.

* * *

_Hullo-Hullo! Phew, I think I'm slitting my wrists for this XD My respect for authors like you guys has increased. Wondering how you guys do it without having the urge to crash the computer XD Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you with pretty cherries on top to_

**cookie-club, **

**sammi117, **

**FullmetalFan16, **

******silverXshadow,**

******Anon Novelist,**

******kh07gl**, 

******SoulEaterEvansFan**, 

**NeaThe14th, **

**White Guardian, **

**kitsune630, **

**Synk, **

**CandyCayne, **

**jessyvaga,**

** Myterymew, **

**bunnylov, **

**RhiannonWolf**_, _

**GeliiAce, **

**99DemonChick99, **

**anonymous,**

** anonymous, **

**Breenaa, **

**You can run but you can't hide,**

** topdog12,  
**

**allenfan,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**Ventus286,  
**

**patatachip,  
**

**Alissa Lee,  
**

**Silver Hummingbird,  
**

**A.R. 0w0v,  
**

**wonderthewice,  
**

**crazycomedian,  
**

**guest,**

**Annie Matsukaze,  
**

**Katsuchara,  
**

**cielx12,  
**

**Anim110,  
**

**Raiji Majiwind,  
**

**lalapanda9,  
**

**LucielaNight,  
**

**alyss117,  
**

**ToxicMoss,**_  
_

**SecretlyADemon  
**

_for all your wonderful support. I wasn't expecting so much love coming from you guys! You really made my WeEk! Please review and have a happy day! See you in the next chapter ;)_**  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Turn The Tables

The silence was taken over by shrill laughter. The cracking of the whip echoes resonated throughout the hallowed dungeons. But no matter how much louder the sound of torture became, there were no shouts of pain and agony to answer the torment inflicted upon the suffering. The Black Order could do nothing in their cells but to play the haunting images of their Generals falling from their high grace. There lay the tight-gripped comrades of Black Order in their dense cell. Their magic waiting to be released, but was held down by the more powerful magic covering the dungeon, plugging their magic and leaving them helpless to the wolves. Lavi paced the cell tirelessly, trying futilely to come up with a strategy that would help save them all. Kanda was meditating, but upon closer inspection, you could see the tense muscles rippling through his slim body, just waiting to pounce at anything like a lean panther. The Black Order was frustrated at their helplessness, but what were they to do?

After time dragged itself wordlessly, General Skinn came down to bring the Black Order mages to the Noah's grand hall. It was decorated with the theme of darkness, giving the prestigious hall a looming atmosphere. The hall was as large as the Black Order's grand hall, but something inside this hall sent Lavi chills; as if this hall was not made to enjoy one's company after a tiresome battle, but created to end one's life instead.

Lavi stood protectively in front of his comrades with Kanda by his side as their eyes fell upon the figure standing triumphantly on the stage. The Noah Generals and their sadistic mages melted into the shadows, but the Black Order could still feel their sinister presence around them; waiting for their commander's orders to rip their prey apart bit by bit. The figure was no one but the General Earl himself, smiling evilly and welcoming the Black Order mages with open arms, he bellowed loudly,

"Welcome, Black Order, Welcome! And how are you doing today?"

"Where are our Generals?" Shouted Lavi in reply, seeing as there was not a speck of his love or the other Generals in sight. He began to feel worry but kept a calm head. If they were to get away safely, he'd have to calculate his next move carefully or they'll end up dying wastefully. General Earl had an amused face on him and strode to the brave Lavi. His comrades standing at ready in case the Noah General did anything out of the ordinary; not as if they could do anything if General Earl tried, but they soon die then leave their comrade alone!

"Well, well, we have a feisty one here," murmured General Earl, circling Lavi like an experiment that was worth poking into. Lavi did not take his eyes off General Earl, his hands twitching to grab his hammer and just smash this grinning cat into smithereens.

"How'd you like to join the Noahs, Lavi?" Offered General Earl. Lavi couldn't hold his poker face in check as his eyes bulged open at the sudden invitation from the General Earl. The said General crept slowly closer to Lavi, whispering silently,

"Just think, since Black Order's gone, there is nowhere else you can go. We Noahs here are the strongest, and we could make _you_ becomethe strongest. Imagine, the whole world at your feet, your mind holding the most knowledge about everyone and everything… You'll become the greatest mage soldier that has ever walked on earth! All you have to do is say yes,"

Lavi gripped his hand, the General's enticing words purring heavenly in his mind; who didn't want to become the most powerful mage in the world? Since Black Order has been destroyed, there really is nowhere else to go but here. The Noah General words had nearly successfully twirled its way into Lavi's heart. Then his mind swirled back to his comrades. His _Black Order _comrades. They were holding him back. They have been there for him when the situation arise, forever supporting him no matter what. True, they had their arguments there and here, but like Allen told them the other day in the midst of their heated battle,

_"If you don't believe in teamwork, you're already half-dead, we're all that's left in the real world, and if we don't watch each other's back, we'll be damn in seconds. Fighting brings us closer, true, but you must know your limits and know your teammates'… There's a reason why we're called __comrades __in the first place…_

Allen. Now _there _is a reason altogether. There was no way he can look Allen in the eye if he take the Noah's offer. The feeling of guilt and remorse would eat him inside out, leaving him in an empty shell, void of any warmth and companionship that he now had. The Noahs offered him fame and fortune, and it was definitely every mortal's dream. But the Black Order gave him something that the Noahs will never have; _Real _friendship that would last them through thousands of wars. Picking up his courage, he looked at General Earl into the eyes.

"No, I won't," Lavi said with steel in his voice. "There is no way I'd betray my friends like that. No one here would do that. We've been through hell and back, and if you think for one second that we'd leave each other just like that, you're bloody wrong! The Black Order isn't destroyed like you claimed it to be. For so long as one of us is standing, we _ARE _the Black Order!"

Lavi's comrades lighted up with confidence and new defiance with Lavi's strong words. Yes, there was no way they'd desert each other, not what after they've been through together. Rain or shine, day or night, they're Black Order mages, and nobody is going to take that away!

The Noah General was definitely not happy with the answer and the sudden turn of magical aura trying to destroy the seal they had put on them. But he hid it well behind that immensely large smile and turned back, already have formed a plan in case something like this happened.

"Very well, if that is the way you want… Then I guess I'd just have to do this," Snapping his fingers, the Black Order heard the clanging of chains being dragged across the tiled floor. Lavi's heart turned to stone as he saw Allen, still in his chains, being dragged mercilessly. The trail of blood following Allen closely behind. His face is still covered by the now pale hair. Before the Black Order could react to such a gruesome sight with armed weapons and magic, The Noah Generals appeared and held them back, their faces etched with a foul smile. Allen was thrown onto the floor, his body being held up by his shaking knees. General Noah took his mighty sword out and holding up high, he proclaimed,

"You have made your decision, and I'll make mine! Now see your 'great' General fall before your eyes!"

Lavi could not stand it. He took out his hammer, but he was held back by the powerful pressure of the Noah Generals'. The others also fell prey upon the magical pressure and could do nothing but struggle and grit their teeth in pain. Lavi watched the sword that would end his lover's life, and he could do nothing to stop its journey of death. Time stopped and the silence became deafening. Lavi watched Allen lifting his head and his face shone brightly. Allen had a ghostly smile and Lavi gasped as he realized something he never realized before.

_Allen's pentagram is on the other side of his face!_

The sword descended and the Black Order held their breath. The Noah Generals watched as the weapon that was going to kill their arch-enemy slowly fell.

Then a shot was heard and the sword fell from the General's hands.

"Finally, something happen. I thought I was going to grow old and die," said a familiar voice that Lavi welcomed to hear. Behind the crowd of mages stood General Winters and General Cross in all their might and glory. All around the hall there stood the Generals in silence, the nearby floor littered with unconscious Noah mages. Lavi's heart was filled with both gladness and confusion. The Generals looked as if they had just gone a day without being tortured painfully. With a smug look on their faces, the Generals stood defiantly, checkmating their opponent in their endless game of strategic chess. General Earl was beside himself, furious that the Generals had appeared out of nowhere without him knowing. The other Noah Generals had a sudden look of fear in their faces, knowing that they've been cornered by the shadows that were the Black Order Generals.

"What is going on here? How did you…" General Earl could not finish his sentence as an approaching shadow covered his. General Earl dodged his near death as a white figure sliced through nothingness with a giant sword. General Earl stepped back, and the newcomer began revealing himself to the audience that held their breath for the climax of the play. Lavi was in high heaven as he saw General of the Army Allen Walker standing with his head held up high. Allen was covered protectively in a white cloak, and the white mask on his face gave him a solemn look of an angel descending from the heavens to bring about God's wrath. Holding in his hand was the great sword Crown Clown, General Allen's chosen weapon. His appearance was elegantly created by the Masters to kill and only to kill. All in all, the General that stood before them was a sight to behold; He was back, with only vengeance in his mind.

"How are you here? What?" Asked the confused General Earl. General Allen walked calmly towards his mirror self that was still kneeling on the floor pitifully. With a slight caressed touch of his hand, the mirror disintegrated to nothingness, leaving all the more confused Noah Generals baffled.

"We knew all about your invasion, so we devised a plan to counterattack. You of all people would know that we'd never fall into your hands so easily. So we Generals made a doppelganger of ourselves individually and had it replace us in the tournament…" General Allen explained to General Earl with as much excitement as a parent would to a puzzled child.

So when the Noahs were distracted at their mirror images, the real Generals would come in with the shadows as their companions and readied their attack. They had already commenced their counterattack even before the enemy could start their first attack. Lavi's heart burst with proud dignity at the ingenious Generals. All of this was a lie, an illusion only to play with the Noahs until the real fight begins.

"Game over, Earl," Said General Allen before attacking the Noah leader. And all hell broke loose.

Noah against Black Order, the real fight had now begun. Not spending their time on petty mages, the Black Order Generals chose their opponents wisely and advanced to create havoc. Lavi and his companions took hold of the situation and showed the Noahs the reason why they're resented as the strongest of them all. With calculated precision, they fought tooth and claw with the enemies. They were out for victory, and the Black Order will not rest until that mission had been achieved. All their fighting spirit and steeled determination flared strongly, enveloping the hall with their fire. Although they knew that the Generals being tortured was not real, but their frustrated emotions were. So with everything they got, they inflicted effectively hard damage onto the Noahs. The blood price has to be paid.

**0900 Hours, outskirts of Black Order Military Academy**

Time chased after time, and soon the sun rose from its sleep to take its throne on the morning sky. As the dawn arises to a new day, the Black Order had done its part. They were now being brought back by their real Generals, supported by their comrades, and loved by everyone. They carried scars and bruises and they returned home with their honour and dignity well intact. But the Noahs were no better off. They had fled from the bloodied battlefield when the tide turned violently against them. General Winters gave a cry of battle and had wanted to chaste after his enemies in the hunt before he was held back by his Commander, General Allen. General Allen had taken out his protective gear when the battle against General Earl was stopped abruptly. General Earl disappeared, as was his way of cowardice. There were wounded to be tended with, and an academy waiting for them with her embracing open arms. So together, they walked back to their territory, heads held up high.

Lavi was sitting on the edge of Allen's bed, being tended upon by the said person. Lavi winced as Allen smoothed through the cuts and injuries. He was glad that his lover was alright, safe and well. But he was also a bit angry at the General but said nothing for now as he enjoyed the silence. As he skimmed through, Allen finally burst that silent bubble with an apologetic tone,

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, Lavi. But please understand that it was better that way; nobody should know of our strategy,"

"Do you know how freaking worried I was when I saw you being tortured? You made me bloody worried back there!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Allen bowed his head. Lavi sighed. He understood why he had deceived everyone, but that didn't take the wounded emotions away. Still, to have his lover coming up to him and apologize… Lavi was a soldier, therefore he'd just have to man up and live on with life.

Grabbing hold his Allen's waist and pulling him forwards till their foreheads made contact with each other, he kissed that petite nose and watched Allen's eyes fluttered close. Not a man of many words, Lavi said what was on his mind before claiming Allen's mouth with his own.

"As long as you're alright, I can take a hit. I love you, Allen. And I'd always will,"

Allen fell into Lavi's arms as his entwined around Lavi's neck. Lavi tiled his head for a better position, and heard Allen moaned deeply. Having the urge to breath, they parted reluctantly to catch their breath. Allen returned the kiss lovingly, and their bodies fell on the bed as they continue to ravish each other with deep kisses and soft caresses of love.

"I love you too, Lavi. Now and forever," Allen answered his lover with all the emotions from his heart. He knew it was dangerous for him to love someone, especially with him being General of the Army. That's why he imitated a private, so that no one would know his true identity. But somehow somewhere along the journey, Lavi had wormed his way into his heart and all of the sudden this crazy private is the most important person in his life. He didn't know what was going on in his mind, and he was afraid that Lavi would get hurt…. As Lavi's warm tongue danced with his, expressing his eternal affection for the General, Allen happily sighed…. No, that won't come to that if he can help it. He'd protect Lavi with his life if he had too and he knew that Lavi would do the same. They were both deeply connected with each other now, through thick and thin. Allen could not live without Lavi and vice versa, and his heart gave a contended purr as he accepted that small but very significant fact. Because love really is like that….

* * *

_A very warm thank you to you who have read this story and enjoyed it. By the way, girls, please go to my profile and enter the_ **IMP****ORTANT **URL; It's really important that you do! _Please and thank you!_ I_ really need to start studying soon, but this writing this story is sooooo addictive. XD Don't worry, there's still more chapters to come! So sit back and relax :) Another warmer thank you to _

**cookie-club, **

**sammi117, **

**FullmetalFan16, **

******silverXshadow,**

******Anon Novelist,**

******kh07gl**, 

******SoulEaterEvansFan**, 

**NeaThe14th, **

**White Guardian, **

**kitsune630, **

**Synk, **

**CandyCayne, **

**jessyvaga,**

** Myterymew, **

**bunnylov, **

**RhiannonWolf**_, _

**GeliiAce, **

**99DemonChick99, **

**anonymous,**

** anonymous, **

**Breenaa, **

**You can run but you can't hide,**

** topdog12,  
**

**allenfan,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**Ventus286,  
**

**patatachip,  
**

**Alissa Lee,  
**

**Silver Hummingbird,  
**

**A.R. 0w0v,  
**

**wonderthewice,  
**

**crazycomedian,  
**

**guest,**

**Annie Matsukaze,  
**

**Katsuchara,  
**

**cielx12,  
**

**Anim110,  
**

**Raiji Majiwind,  
**

**lalapanda9,  
**

**LucielaNight,  
**

**alyss117,  
**

**ToxicMoss,**_  
_

**SecretlyADemon,**_  
_

**You Still Love Me,  
**

**KitsuneletterS,  
**

**sunfeil,**

**Sayakra  
**

_for your loving support. You girls make me go high and giddy! Please review {it'll keep me awake =D} and have a blessed day ;) P.S-I'm not suicidal when I said I wanna slit my wrists. XD It was a metaphor. Haha By the way, I think I misspelled someone's name, so if I did a mistake, please tell me, k? Okay, Kid Darkness-Over- Now where did I put my ice-cream..._**  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Treasure Hunt

**0600 Hours, General of the Army Allen's bedroom**

The sun rose for Black Order Military Academy. Where all the light touches, new life sprang from there. The Black Order stood with grace, painted anew with pure black and embedded with a giant insignia of their proud emblem. Lavi was sleeping peacefully in his lover's bedroom while contemplating about his life in Black Order and how twisted and crazy it became since he first step in here. It has been a long time since that fateful incident that brought the 'downfall' of the Black Order Academy. The Noahs had just built open a new academy, since the previous one was burnt down to the ground by the Black Order's Generals as a warning to those who dare oppose the Black Order Academy. After recuperation and some time trying to survive General Cross's herculean training sessions, Lavi and his whole team was called to the ranks of Captain. Lavi smiled softly, reminiscing the proud look on General Allen's face when his name was called out. _Captain Lavi._ That shiny new Captain badge pinned onto his uniform was the result of their training and responsibilities. To be in the ranks of _Captain_ itself was a gift to be held dearly. Ah, but what Allen did later on, as his own personal present to him, deserved to be more cherished till Lavi died. Lavi could still remember that sweet flustered face after they kissed feverishly; sweat glistening along his perfect face and scar. Those pictures of his beloved were kept under lock and key inside his head, for he never wants outsiders to see that cute face of his. As his train of thoughts brought him along memory lane, a warm breath was felt along Lavi's neck. _Speak of the __devil__ angel. _Without opening his eyes, Lavi reached out to his beloved, but his hands came in contact with something round and metallic instead.

"GAH! TIMCAMPY!" Shouted Captain Lavi instead. Snickering to himself for successfully waking up his master's lover, Tim fluttered to the nearby desk, where a small note was located. Lavi looked round but saw that Allen had left early _again_ without telling him. Grumbling to himself for not being more aware, Lavi carried himself to the note and opened it up, only to have his heart clench in fear.

_Allen's not here. If you ever want to see him again, find the clue on the rooftop of the quarantine house. Hurry! Allen has not much time left!_

As quick as lightning, Lavi sheathed his hammer into his holster and left the bedroom while his mind worked up a plan. _What happen to Allen?! Was he kidnapped? Tortured? _At that suggestion, Lavi's mind fled back to where he had seen Allen's mirror image being tortured by the Noahs in the dungeon. His mind shivered at the very gruesome thought and doubled his pace, worried frantically about Allen.

Lavi searched high and low for something out of the ordinary, but discovered nothing. He was about to cry out of frustration and swore to bring the house down with his hammer when he saw a slit piece of paper stuck between the roof tiles. Mentally whooping, Lavi slowly crawled his way towards the clue, but the next thing he knew a blur of white stole the paper clue and jumped away from the roof.

"Hey, Jimin, give it back!" Lavi ordered, dropping down back to solid ground. He ran after General Klaud's partner monkey, who was swinging from tree to tree, his tail holding the paper tightly. When he came to the last tree and couldn't go anywhere, Lavi gave up running and began to climb the tall and leafy tree. Higher and higher the two went up, one chasing the other without stopping and the other laughing gleefully at cat-and-mouse game they were playing. Jimin was distracted when he accidently miscalculated his step and slipped from the next branch and headed towards the ground below which was ready to swallow him up. Out of instinct, Lavi caught Jimin safely, but he instead fell down due to his branch unable to carry the extra weight. Covering Jimin protectively to his chest for safety, he broke their fall and Lavi groaned in pain. Jimin hopped off and immediately climbed onto the branch above him. Ruffling his head, Lavi concluded that he was still in a good condition and was ready to give chase again. But Jimin did not break into a run this time. This time though, Jimin swooped down and being a small monkey, sat on Lavi's broad shoulders. He rubbed Lavi's cheek in thanks to saving his life, and gave his savior the thing he sought after all this while. Jimin fled away after he had done his job that was given by his mistress, leaving Lavi in silence to open the next clue.

_Good. Now scale Mount Bloodmore fast, for Allen's time is ticking away!_

Lavi quickly left the clump of trees and began on his next journey to save his Allen from whatever danger he was in. From afar, away from prying eyes, Jimin giggled playfully on his mistress's shoulders as she looked on at the newly appointed Captain; her face lit up with gladness and content.

It took 3 hours for Lavi to scale Mount Bloodmore. It was called Mount Bloodmore due to the long history it held. It was said that this was where the Noahs had first sparred for their lives with Black Order. Blood was spilled everywhere as lives were taken away from sides, leaving the two completely exhausted but never giving up the fight. In the end, a truce was made between the two sides and peace was fulfilled. They named this Mount Bloodmore to forever remind their successors about the bloodshed that was wastefully spent on this once glorious mountain. Lavi brought himself up to level ground and was immediately attacked by Akumas, demons. Smiling to himself for finally finding something to vent his anger at, he unsheathed his hammer, ready to end these demons' miserable lives.

When the sunlight reached its end, its last shred of sunlight turning purplish red to the ground below, Lavi stood among burnt crisps of what's left of the demons, panting and sucked dry of energy. These demons were of a high level, and even Lavi had to struggle at one point to keep up with them. His clothes were now in tatters as small wounds started to reveal themselves with crimson-red blood from Lavi's body. As the last of the forgotten Akumas died off, a piece of pink paper was all that left lying on the ground.

_Save Allen from drowning at the West Lake. Because if you can't-_

With renewed energy, he ran towards his next target, not realizing that two Generals were hidden in the shadows of the large boulders. One laughed maniacally as the scene before him unfolds and the other shrugs in reply while he continued to smoke. But the relaxed demeanor he held was undeniable…

_Please, please, please let Allen be alright!_ Lavi chanted repeatedly in his head. He ran with the wind to West Lake. Evening was already here, and Lavi dread to think of what will happen if he was too late.

Lavi saw Allen standing along the edge of the said lake, his back facing towards him. Lavi's heart filled with gladness as he saw his lover still standing and alive, and he quickly tackled Allen down in fear that Allen would try to kill himself.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted with happiness and they bounded to the dense ground. Allen was beside himself when he saw somebody shouting his name then tackling him down with a heavy hug. He was about to attack in reply but held himself back when he saw the familiar red hair he had come to love. Allen sat up and smoothed Lavi's wild hair, all the while picking up the scent of burns and sweat and blood.

"What happen to you, Lavi?! What's wrong?" Allen's loving self emotions for his lover kicked in. Lavi shook his head in reply, contended that he had saved Allen and was now holding him for dear life.

"I'm alright, Allen. When I saw the letter, I was so worried about you! Don't do this to me again; my heart can only handle so much!" Lavi blabbered.

Allen shot him a confused look as Lavi gave him the clue papers. Allen read through the clues carefully, and his eyebrows furrowed in anger, then amusement, then tiredness. He stood up abruptly, and called out,

"I know you're there, Generals. Come out and explain yourself!" He sighed with all the tone as a parent would have when dealing with his mischievous children. With hesitation, General Klaud, General Cross and General Winters flitted to their Commander. Lavi started at them with confusion.

"Sorry, General Allen, we just wanted to know whether Lavi is actually worth your time or not," explained General Klaud before she received an amused glare from Allen.

"You wouldn't want someone useless now, don't you, idiot?" Grumbled General Cross. General Winters growled his compliance with his partner's speculation.

"But now, we need Lavi to be interrogated, General Allen. Sorry, it's for your own good, Captain! Don't worry; we'll go easy on you! Hahahahahahahaha," Lavi cringed at General Winters' statement, giving him the shivers. Colonel Komui came running and hugging Allen with all his might.

"No! My General, how could you?! What happen to my pure sweet General of the Army? Don't worry; Big Brother Komui is here for you!" Allen sweat-dropped at his Colonel's overprotective self and gave a swift kick in the shins. Colonel Komui, holding weapons of mass destruction that appeared out of nowhere, had a sinister smile etched on his face.

"Permission to do the interrogation, Generals. I can't wait to get started now, shall we?" Lavi stepped back from the ominous Generals and a sadistic Colonel that was currently hell-bent to dissect him and see what makes him tick.

Allen's twinkling laugh echoed the lakeside, glad the Generals and his Colonel was only doing this to protect him. The Generals stopped momentarily, taken aback by their Commander's outburst of laughter. This was the first time they had seen Allen smiling, lest laughing gaily. That laugh; the laugh of pure happiness and love, it brought their hearts to be contended and their burdens on their shoulders began to feel just a bit lighter now that their commander's mask was lifted. Throwing away all responsibilities for the moment, they began to playfully question the Captain, who was currently trying to find a way out of this messed up mess.

Lavi never knew the bond the Generals had with Allen. The times when the Generals cried inwardly and Allen was there to lift their spirits and bring them back to their feet. The times when Allen protected them with his life on the line and came back wounded but alive. The feelings they had for their commander cannot be conveyed in just mere words. For they would die a dreadful death a million times if Allen asked them to. For they loved Allen ever so deeply, their loyalty unmatched and their strengths unequal to all. Lavi cannot fathom just how intense their relationship with Allen is, but by the looks on their faces that showed great ease and joy, Lavi allowed this investigation to continue; for their bond between his beloved.

**2000 Hours, Canteen Hall**

The Black Order soldiers were filled to the brim, Chef Jerry giving them such a heavy meal that would last them a whole month. Drinks were toasted as Generals sat with their soldiers, smiles and laughter was passed down to every person that was in the hall. The declaration of the Generals' approval towards Captain Lavi was announced in the open as Lavi and Allen's faces glowed red with embarrassment. For the first time in a long while, Black Order was happy. Like after a tired weary battle, the soldiers all come back, relieved to see their comrades still alive. That said atmosphere now covered the Black Order hall gently, as the soldiers lived the moments and remember these good-spirits memories even on the battlefield.

Then a boom was heard and a messenger saluted, bringing a letter to General Allen. Releasing Lavi's hand, Allen broke off the messenger after he delivered his parcel. Allen read the letter and his hands tighten till his knuckles went white. The aura around him started to darken with frustration, quickly replacing the light atmosphere. Sensing their Commander's distress, the Generals were by his side within a blink of an eye. The effect was immediate; everyone fell silent and none moved a muscle. The pressure was thickening; the soldiers knew their General of the Army had received bad news. Really bad news… As one, the Generals covered Allen from the soldiers' view. Leaving the crumpled letter on the table as if it was tainted, Allen walked out with his Generals faithfully by his side without a parting word; his darkened face covered by the white bangs. Trembling as to what made his beloved's mood turn 180; he read the letter. Then he read it over and over again, not believing what he was reading.

**Dearest General of the Army Allen Walker and Black Order Generals,**

**You are cordially invited to **_**Neah Walker**_**'s Masquerade Ball….**

**We do hope you are able to attend this special occasion.**

**Sincerely, **_**Neah Walker**_**.**

* * *

_Ta-dah, a new Chapter! Haha XD I do so hope you're enjoying the story so far, my mind's whirling with excitement. I tip my hat (a show of respect from the West) for the wonderful_

**cookie-club, **

**sammi117, **

**FullmetalFan16, **

******silverXshadow,**

******Anon Novelist,**

******kh07gl**, 

******SoulEaterEvansFan**, 

**NeaThe14th, **

**White Guardian, **

**kitsune630, **

**Synk, **

**CandyCayne, **

**jessyvaga,**

** Myterymew, **

**bunnylov, **

**RhiannonWolf**_, _

**GeliiAce, **

**99DemonChick99, **

**anonymous,**

** anonymous, **

**Breenaa, **

**You can run but you can't hide,**

** topdog12,  
**

**allenfan,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**Ventus286,  
**

**patatachip,  
**

**Alissa Lee,  
**

**Silver Hummingbird,  
**

**A.R. 0w0v,  
**

**wonderthewice,  
**

**crazycomedian,  
**

**guest,**

**Annie Matsukaze,  
**

**Katsuchara,  
**

**cielx12,  
**

**Anim110,  
**

**Raiji Majiwind,  
**

**lalapanda9,  
**

**LucielaNight,  
**

**alyss117,  
**

**ToxicMoss,**_  
_

**SecretlyADemon,**_  
_

**You Still Love Me,  
**

**KitsuneletterS,  
**

**sunfeil,**

**Sayakra,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**Kiara Walker,  
**

**mtisuyo-chan,**

**The Scarlet Queen  
**

_for all your wonderful support and reviews and looove. You girls (or guys,whichever you are!) are my pillar of supports! I believe in miracles (hahaha, random!) Please review and have a nice day! I'll see you again in the next chapter, no? ;)_**  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Change

**0200 Hours, Allen's Bedroom**

"Come on, Allen. Do this for me, please?" Said that sweet, malicious voice that Allen had grown to fear. He knew what was coming next. He knew. Even if he closed his eyes and try to numb the searing pain that'll be coursing through his entire body, there still won't be any runaways from the damage Neah was going to do to him. Seeing Allen hesitating, Neah smoothed his gloved hand above Allen's soft spot; the right-side of his ribs. Allen released a groan as his body melted into Neah's touch, and he disgusts himself as his own body reacted on its own; shivering with delight. The next moment Allen knew, he was lying on his back, and Neah hovering above him with lust-filled eyes and a hungry mouth. All Allen can do is scream helplessly.

Allen woke up from his nightmare, panting like he had just run a marathon. He had broken into cold sweat and was shivering cold. It was nighttime, and the stars were out dancing tonight. The crescent-shaped moon watching over the playful stars like a mother. Lavi was sleeping in his own bunker tonight, depriving Allen of his usual warmth and comfort. _Not that I want him to see me in this condition_, thought Allen. He got up and went out to take some fresh air as he contemplated his past nightmares.

As if his nightmares of Mana dying wasn't enough, now he had to deal with a new problem; Neah Walker. That man was Allen's living nightmare, a tad cut above General Cross. But at least General Cross had honour; Neah had no such trivial thing. You'd think as a wise nobleman, he placed nobility and dignity above others, but Allen despised that man, that _monster_, like no one he ever met. Life was Hell to Allen when he lived under Neah's roof. Every night it was the same thing, and Allen shuddered instinctively. He had a soft spot on his body after Mana had pushed him out of the way and thus causing his imminent death. That said spot was to remind Allen of Mana's great sacrifice for the rest of his life. Allen had been cherishing it and turned the spot into his source of support whenever he was down before Neah came along and used the scar for his own little entertainment. Allen didn't like the way his body reacted to Neah's touch in the past. How a single touch could put him in ecstasy, like an outsider touching his very spirit core. No, he didn't like it at all. Luckily, he had gotten away from it all when Cross took him away…

"Up for some midnight training, idiot apprentice?" Broke a voice that comforted Allen, no matter how devilish the person that possessed the said voice. Allen went ahead to see General Cross smoking in a corner. A small smile broke Allen's face as he remembered the times where General Cross had always been on his side, even if the guardian's methods were _to die for…_

"I had another flashback, that's all, Cross. Nothing to worry about," Assured Allen, again wearing that fake mask of light-heartedness. But he had forgotten about the tiny fact that Cross was with him for more than a decade and that he knew all the acting masks that his idiot apprentice has in his arsenal.

"Baka, who ever said I was worried? I just don't want you idiot to retreat and cause a scene tomorrow night when we head off to Neah's stupid ball," Snorted Cross.

Allen sighed to show his agreement. But as Allen was also forced to live under the Devil Guardian's watchful eye, he too learned a lot about Cross and his personalities. Allen didn't deny that he had detected a certain tint of worry and care in the older man's gruff voice. They knew too much of each other, so what was the use of pretending?

"I won't turn tail and run, General. I'm no coward," growled Allen, steeling himself as the General of the Army. "I'm just worried about myself, that's all,"

A moment of silence made its way between the two. They were never good with words, especially when it came to these two. Sure, they had their fights once in a while, which resulted in Cross kicking the mornings out of Allen's poor and abused butt. But the silence and the meaningful look that Cross was wearing now told Allen all that he needed to know; that Cross will be by his side and will always be, even through hell. He had saved Allen once, and when the time arises again, by the Gods he will save him once again. The bond between teacher and student cuts deeper than any other petty relationship, and Allen was already at ease just by this man's very presence.

Cross sighed as he finished converting his silent message to his deaf, dumb student. Picking up his bag pack, he turned away, repeating Mana's last words to Allen before he disappeared.

"Keep moving forward, Allen. Don't look back, just keep walking,"

**2000 Hours, Sir Neah Walker's Ballroom**

The atmosphere was filled with laughter and light conversations. In the giant grand ballroom stood beautiful ladies with their attractive dresses and handsome young gentlemen with their stylish full suits. The butler was announcing the newcomers with a dignified voice as the ballroom was quickly covered with noblemen and noblewomen. It was an aristocratic occasion, and the visitors were taking in the view of a grand masquerade ball. Everyone who was anyone was wearing their captivating masks, each more unique and out of this world than the other... Then everyone stopped whatever they're doing to suck in the grandest sight they've ever laid their eyes on. The most captivating, the mightiest, the most mesmerizing, the one and only, the legendary

Generals of the Black Order.

Dressing themselves with the darkest of nights and the most mysterious of auras, the famous five strutted their gracefully dangerous style across the ballroom, all eyes ravishing on the Generals, some grown with envy and the others grew with wonder and awe upon the angels that clearly fell from heaven to redeem them all. The Generals were wearing a simple yet elegant black eye mask and a full body suit to match that elegance. No one can disagree that that sight of Generals were amazing beyond their wildest dreams. Here! The Generals!

But one of them stood out amongst the rest. The one clad in pure white, with a glittery silver mask below his dove-white hair. Yes, that one stands out like a shining star that was surrounded by the dark night, the person almost beckoning the visitors to watch him and never take their eyes off of him forever. A painted smile plastered on his angelic face, he was the very essence of the wild dreams women dream of at nights. He had a mystical aura around him, as like the darkness that flanked his sides. Even the noble people gasped out loud as they recognized the most exquisite person in this entire ballroom by far. It was General of the Army, Allen Walker.

Then the dancing started. Gentlemen asking for their ladies' hand as they led them to the centre of the ballroom, dancing ever so gracefully. The Generals were separated to do their own business, but each at a shouting distance away from another in case of an emergency. Particularly when the emergency involves a certain white-head General. The Generals held themselves as they saw their Commander trying to get away from his past lover, Tyki. Allen had given no intention to the Generals to come for his aid, but Cross was at ease as Allen gave his guardian a quick reassuring look before he continued walking off away from the rushing Noah General. They were on the balcony, away from the fine music and crushing people.

"Come on, Allen. Just one dance. It wouldn't hurt, wouldn't it? Seeing that your own dog isn't even here," Tyki tried convincing the stubborn Allen, who only wiped his offer away from his shoulders.

"_Lavi _isn't here because I didn't want him to be here. This is a waste of mine and my Generals' time, and as soon as this is over, we're going back to our territory where we belong,"

"Then why come to my humble adorn at all?" Chirped an exclusive voice that sent Allen shivers down his spine. They turned to see Neah Walker walking toward them with a dignified poise. Tyki bowed low before he retreated, glancing at Allen one last time and leaving Allen to face his source of haunting nightmares. Neah came chest to chest with Allen, who did nothing as he can feel Neah's minty breath on his face.

"I can still recognize you even in your mask, my dearest," Neah purred into his ear. Allen failed to suppress the tremble that his body was reacting. Allen cursed inwardly as Neah smoothed his hands around Allen's small waist. _Shit, he still has this control over me…. _Neah kissed Allen softly on the cheek, using his voice that made Allen weak in the knees even if he didn't want to feel like this.

"It's been a while, Allen. Dance with me?"

They were dancing in tuned with the music that was filtered to the outside when Neah started a conversation with the uncomfortable Allen.

"What's wrong with you and Tyki? It looked as if you guys had a lover's fit. I sure whatever it was, it'll all be-"

"We're over, Neah. He has no power over me now that I have moved on. It took a while, but I met someone who gave me the strength to keep walking forward and I _love_ him,"

Neah gritted his teeth and he tightens his hold on Allen's hand when he had heard that Allen's relationship with his cousin was finished. Allen was trying his best to get out of Neah's grip, but failed as his body was reacting the opposite way. His mind was screaming to get away from this devil in disguise and go to the protective Generals, but his body was not complying with his wishes. An internal struggle was amassing itself inside Allen, distracting him to the current situation; Neah had stopped dancing with his play-toy and was now pulling him towards his bedroom.

Allen came back to reality when he felt himself being laid onto the bed that he knew all too well. He squirmed helplessly as Neah held the younger male down with an iron-grip. Allen was now starting to shake in fear and was about to shout for his now worried Generals when Neah stopped him with his mouth. Allen's head was held by Neah's strong clutches, and he felt his mouth disobeying him as it opened up to Neah's erotic tongue. Allen felt himself going limp and a groan came out as Neah's other hand slowly made its way underneath his shirt to massage his soft spot.

"You still taste delicious, Allen… How'd you like it if I do this?" Neah laid kisses onto Allen's chin, neck and collarbone as he continued his caressing touches on Allen's weak spot. Allen's struggle with his inner self was losing as he felt his body give itself up to Neah's forbidden activities. Neah had started to unbutton Allen's shirt, trying to touch more of Allen's sweet body and mark him for good. Allen was panting now as he felt the burning sensation of Neah's expert mouth and arousing hands working their way upwards. _No, not again! _Allen whimpered as he felt his last strain of defiance dissolve under Neah's expertise. He shut his eyes with regret as he cried out one last time. _**LAVI!**_

The next thing he knew, Neah was sent flying to the nearby wall. Allen immediately got hold of himself and jumped out of the bed like it was made out of hot metal. Allen's heart leaped along as his eyes fell on the one person that he wanted to hold onto and never let go.

Lavi was panting of tiredness. He was in the canteen with his comrades when General Cross came walking in and bellowed an order that commanded Lavi to follow. As soon as they exited the Academy, General Cross told him of the rising situation. For once, Lavi had never seen General Cross, _the _General Cross, the one who was as strong as titanium, crumble in panic and worry. Briefly, the frantic General told him of Allen's weak spot problem and his sudden disappearance in the ball as the two hurriedly ran back towards Neah's ground. Lavi was beside himself after he finished telling him his report and he quickly surveyed every room in the goddamn place for his lover. He could have sworn he had heard Allen calling for him and he doubled his pace till he reached the master bedroom. Engulfed with anger at the scene playing before him, Lavi did the one thing he wanted to do at that moment; He gathered all his strength to send the surprised nobleman tumbling off Allen.

"Lavi?" Allen said, not believing his eyes. Lavi took one look at the shivering Allen and he embraced his lover with open arms. _Allen is here, Allen is safe,_ Lavi chanted in his head, relief flooding around his mind. Allen too had similar thoughts, but was confused as to how Lavi got here in the first place. Their fleeting thoughts were halted as they heard laughing coming from the now standing Neah.

"So this is the person you were talking about, Allen. Come here, my dear," He cooed.

Allen was stopped by Lavi's strong arms around his waist. Allen didn't realize that he was walking towards Neah till Lavi stopped his advance. He was surprised his body hadn't reacted to Lavi's touch negatively, which was foreign to him. Neah was also surprised his usual trick wasn't working, and he came to the conclusion that the red-head was to be blame for Allen's growing will. He tried again; using the enticing voice that made Allen obeyed his every command and whim.

"Come here, Allen. Come here and help me, my dearest,"

Allen felt himself move, trying to release himself from Lavi's grip. He couldn't control his body as it started to listen to Neah's command. Allen started his struggle once again, but this time, Lavi is here for him, and he isn't one to easily let go of the one he loves dearly. Lavi whispered in Allen's ear lovingly, the same tone of voice that chased away all those fears and worries that agitated Allen through the night.

"Allen, turn away and walk forward with me. I'll be by your side forever and you know this. I love you, Allen. Always has, always will,"

The body that was in his embrace fell still for a moment. Hesitatingly, Lavi released his grip and prayed that Allen would make the right choice by his own. Then his heart fell as Allen walked towards Neah, his head hung forward. Neah wore a face of triumph, knowing that Allen was still in his control and not even his lover could help him defy his orders.

"Good boy, come here and-"A punch was transferred on Neah's left cheek. Neah fell back, holding his wounded area with an amazed face. Allen had a different look now; the look of pure defiance and undefined determination. Allen was in no helpless state any more, now supported by the love he had with Lavi. Allen gripped Neah's collar tightly as he looked at his once-tormentor in the eye.

"I'm not your _dearest, _Neah. I'm Allen Walker, General of the Army, and nobody has control over me and my deeds. Touch my Generals or my lover, and you're dead to me," Allen threaten Neah and stalked off, Lavi following him closely behind after giving Neah a cold stare. After the door had closed to his ex-puppet, Neah shrugged down, amused at himself as his mind entertained a diabolical strategy.

"Well, this is such an interesting turn of events…"

**0000 Hours, Allen's Bedroom**

It was welcoming to have finally been able to retreat into his own room with Lavi sitting close by. After they had finish calming the Generals down-who was threatening everyone about Allen's kidnapping- Allen and Lavi went into his bedroom silently. Without exchanging words, Lavi sat behind Allen on the soft bed, his hands around his waist protectively and his head on Allen's broad shoulders. Allen felt safe in Lavi's arms, and his cheek rubbed against Lavi's as the two felt contended with just each other's companionship.

"If you hadn't punch Neah on the spot, I'd kill him for you," Lavi started. He felt Allen's body vibrate with suppressed laughter.

"I know you would, Lavi," Mused Allen. He turned around and straddled Lavi, his forehead touching Lavi's.

"Thank you for saving me. For being there for me…" Allen whispered before laying a small loving kiss on Lavi. Lavi kissed his lover back, his heart growing steadily fast. As the two kissed, Lavi felt his hand being pulled towards Allen's soft spot, which made Allen groaned at the contact. Lavi broke off the kiss to look at Allen softly and confused to Allen's actions. Lavi thought Allen didn't want his weak spot abused, untouched. What Allen was doing was directly contradicting his assumption.

"Please, Lavi," Allen begged, "walk away with me from Neah,"

Then Lavi knew what Allen had intended to do. Carefully, he caressed the weak spot and kissed Allen with all the love that he had for him. Gently, without breaking the growing kiss, Lavi laid Allen down onto the bed. A line of thin saliva joined the two mouths when they separated momentarily before continuing the deepening kiss. Kisses after kisses, touches after touches, Lavi continued to lavish Allen lovingly. Allen had wanted to erase all that he knew about his past with Neah. He wanted to remove Neah's touches, erasing all that had happened during those dreadful nights. Allen wanted to forget everything by replacing those chaining pains with new warming and loving memories. He wanted those new memories to be made with Lavi, with the one he loves.

But there would be no going forward tonight. No looking at the past, neither looking at the future. There will be no walking tonight. There would only be here, right now, the present. Allen's touches were magnetizing, while Lavi's were passionate. Clothes were casted aside as they began to devotedly memorize every inch of their lover's body. Lavi had caressed his body with his gentle hands and nothing else. Allen felt Lavi's strong muscles reacting as he place butterfly kisses rapturously on his body. Their affection for each other was making Allen drowsy with bliss and joy. For the first time, Allen felt at ease, and it was all thanks to Lavi, his lover. Soon, Allen fell asleep under Lavi's arms, giving Lavi the opportunity to watch Allen's worried face turned serene under the strip of moonlight seeping through the window. Lavi gave a ghosted kiss to the sleeping Allen before he too started to get sleepy.

"I love you so much, Allen,"

* * *

_Don't you ever wish you had a lover like Lavi? Auu, sooo sweet! Haha I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I still have one/two ideas in my head for this story, no worries! A great big thank you basket is dedicated to_

**cookie-club, **

**sammi117, **

**FullmetalFan16, **

******silverXshadow,**

******Anon Novelist,**

******kh07gl**, 

******SoulEaterEvansFan**, 

**NeaThe14th, **

**White Guardian, **

**kitsune630, **

**Synk, **

**CandyCayne, **

**jessyvaga,**

** Myterymew, **

**bunnylov, **

**RhiannonWolf**_, _

**GeliiAce, **

**99DemonChick99, **

**anonymous,**

** anonymous, **

**Breenaa, **

**You can run but you can't hide,**

** topdog12,  
**

**allenfan,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**Ventus286,  
**

**patatachip,  
**

**Alissa Lee,  
**

**Silver Hummingbird,  
**

**A.R. 0w0v,  
**

**wonderthewice,  
**

**crazycomedian,  
**

**guest,**

**Annie Matsukaze,  
**

**Katsuchara,  
**

**cielx12,  
**

**Anim110,  
**

**Raiji Majiwind,  
**

**lalapanda9,  
**

**LucielaNight,  
**

**alyss117,  
**

**ToxicMoss,**_  
_

**SecretlyADemon,**_  
_

**You Still Love Me,  
**

**KitsuneletterS,  
**

**sunfeil,**

**Sayakra,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**Kiara Walker,  
**

**mtisuyo-chan,**

**The Scarlet Queen,**_  
_

**MissLadyLuckless,  
**

**Magiko,  
**

**The Puppeteer Master,  
**

**pollypoll,  
**

**ScarletDaggerWolf97  
**

_for your wonderful support and loove! Please do reviews as even a tiny comment makes me giddy with excitement ;P Have a great blessed day! See you in the next chaprer, no? XD_**  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Catalyst

**0600 Hours, Noah's Training Hall**

A crashing sound echoed through the empty hall. To say that General Tyki was furious was an understatement. He had heard about yesterday's events, and he wasn't in a good mood. Punch after punch Tyki threw at the immobile dummies, releasing his frustrations on them. Allen's despised face showed up in his mind like a turning movie on forward mode. With a cry of anger, he beat all the training dummies to a pulp. He still wanted Allen back, no matter how much that General hated him. He wanted to old weak Allen back; to be able to manipulate him like before, to twist his words and watch Allen crumble and fall into his open arms. He was perfectly happy with the way it was, but then that stupid Private turned Captain just have to stuck his nose into other people's business. The next thing he knew, Allen broke free of his embrace and went after the newbie, leaving poor old Tyki behind and confused. Screw that Captain and his ways! Tyki wanted that Allen back, no, he _needed _him back.

"Take pity on the dummies, Tyki. They haven't done anything,"

The enraged Tyki turned to see his cousin Neah walking towards him. Ignoring the nobleman, he reigned in his rage and collected his messy thoughts before they go anymore haywire.

"What do you want, Neah?" Tyki asked with dripping venom. It's not that he didn't like the comforting presence of his 'fabulous' cousin, but he was still in a dark mood and didn't like to be disturbed during his tantrum-release.

"The question you should be asking is: What do _you _want?"

"Stop talking in riddles and answer the goddamn question. I'm in no mood for games, Neah,"

Neah smiled darkly, as he knew what was troubling the General,"Do you want Allen back?"

That attracted Tyki's attention. Hell yes, he wanted Allen back! He'd give anything to get Allen back into his clutches! On the other hand, Tyki knew his cousin and his ways of manipulation. Trading his surprised face with a more neutral one, he responded emotionlessly,

"I repeat: What do you want?"

"Auu, you hurt me so, my dear cousin! Is it a crime to care for your cousin's wants and needs? Especially if it came to a certain white-headed General?"

"In your case, it is a crime…" Tyki thought meaningfully for a few moments as he repeated Neah's cryptic words inside his mind and finally came into a conclusion, "You already have a plan to get Allen back, don't you?"

There's that smile again. That evil demonic smile that sent even General Tyki chills. His cousin didn't become a nobleman by just sitting about and drinking tea all day. Because behind that graceful royal mask lay a deeper and darker version of the Noah General. When Tyki said his assumption out loud, he knew he had struck a core.

"Why, Tyki, it seems as if you can read my mind," purred Neah innocently. They sat down as Neah brought Tyki up to date with his ongoing plan.

"You see, Tyki, my plan's simple. By using Road's powers and mine, we concocted a strong love potion just for your dearest Allen. By consuming that said love potion, Allen would fall into your arms again and you wouldn't have to worry about that Black Order Captain again!"

Tyki couldn't help but face-palmed himself… "What in the world does your mind do all day?! Do you think Allen's THAT stupid? What are we suppose to do; go up to him and say, "Hey Allen, drink this potion and fall in love with me!"

Neah turned a deaf ear from his cousin's hysterics, "I've already put the plan into motion, so you don't need to worry about simple minor details," pulling Tyki close, he whispered into his ear ominously, "All you need to do is this…."

**0800 Hours, Allen's Bedroom**

It was a great day at the Black Order. General Cross had given the entire day off for the soldiers to recuperate, and the said soldiers would take this advantage to the very end. Some were already on the way to the nearby streets for entertainment whilst some were spending their time relaxing in the comforts of the Black Order territory. Some, like Allen and Lavi, decided to sleep in and enjoy the rest of the unfussy day together with their welcoming bed.

Allen could think of nowhere else that he wanted to be then to be in the comforting arms of his lover, Captain Lavi. Yesterday was a dream, a wish came true, and Allen couldn't thank Lavi enough for what he did. Turning to the side, Allen relish on Lavi's slumbering form. Without his usual bandana holding up his fringe, the wild red hair fell to the sides. Allen chuckled as he saw Lavi's face; even when he's asleep, he still had a small frown on as if thinking of a new strategy. Lavi's muscular arms were around Allen, and Lavi could feel the slight tension coming from them. Chucking in the small ray of sunlight emitting from Allen's window, Lavi looked amazing. Yes, Allen could think of nowhere else he would rather be…

A knock on the door was heard and Allen slowly sat up, covering Lavi's body with his blanket. He didn't want anyone else to see this handsome form; it was for his eyes only. Permission to enter was ordered and Captain Lenalee strutted in with a tray of food and drinks on her hands and a happy smile on her face, as usual.

"Good morning, Allen! I brought you breakfast," She set the tray down on the bedside and stood aside as Allen brought the tray closer to him.

"Thank you, Lenalee. You didn't have to trouble yourself," Pouted Allen. He really didn't like breakfast in bed. He was still a soldier, and he wanted to be treated as one. Not like a _nobleman. _Lenalee only waved his concern away.

"That's alright. It was my pleasure anyways. Well, I can hear my brother calling me. Bye, Allen!"

With a wave, Lenalee went off. Allen smiled at Lenalee's morning gesture and went ahead to wake the drowsing Captain up. After 10 minutes of heaving and shrugging, the reluctant Lavi sat up and rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes. Allen was already tucking into his breakfast when Lavi came out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed. Lavi shook his head, laughing to himself as he saw his lover devouring his breakfast on bed like there was a famine going about.

"Slow down, Allen. Anymore faster, you'll chock yourself," Joked Lavi with a towel around his neck.

True to his word, Allen started chocking, his face turning green. Lavi quickly pat his back, telling Allen to cough it out. Allen coughed and panted as he felt his conscious slip by him for a nanosecond. For a slight moment, Lavi could swear that he saw a glimpse of darkness in Allen's eyes. As fast as it appeared, the shadow dissipated, leaving a slightly panting Allen in his arms. Pushing that thought behind, Lavi comforted Allen as much as he could, unaware of the dark presence taking root in his lover's body.

**1500 Hours, Main Hall**

Throughout the day, Allen had been acting strangely. After parting ways in the morning, Lavi went about his way into the Black Order's library to read up his history. General Klaud was a mean-bitch when it came to history exams, and only an idiot would think he could pass her tests without studying the night before. While studying, he saw Allen staggering inside. He was about to help when a private came to assist the dizzy General. Lavi was shocked when he saw Allen pushing the private away harder than necessary, causing the unsuspecting private to fall. Then out of nowhere, Allen quickly pulled the private up to his feet, apologizing and then leaving the library straightaway.

That was only one of the many weird incidents that had occurred. Even the Generals looked confused at their loving Commander's distracted behavior. Lavi was growing anxious of his beloved's behavior. He sounded his opinion to visit the Head Nurse to Allen, but had only given a shake of the head in reply.

"Why not, Allen? Are you sure you're feeling well?"

"I am feeling just fine, Lavi. I just need a rest, that's all,"

Lavi still persisted, his worry increased as Allen never defied his suggestions before, especially when it came to his health, "On the way back, at least let Colonel Komui check up on you. Just a short check, I promise it'll be over as-"

"I'M FINE, LAVI! I'm ordering you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" Shouted Allen, with a red face of anger. Lavi stepped back at his commander's outburst. Allen had never shouted at him before, lest raised his voice. It only proves that Allen was not feeling himself and hesitated to force Allen into visiting the infirmary. The fact remains that he was dealing with a fuming General of the Army, and he as a Captain, had no such rights to order or force his higher commander. Hurt and frustrated, he followed his General's orders and went away.

**2200 Hours, Black Order's corridors**

Still fuming with confusion and bottled-up frustrations, Lavi crossed the hallways with a dark aura around him. Something was wrong with Allen, but he couldn't put his finger as to what had caused this sudden explosion to happen. Slowly, he tried putting pieces of puzzles and clues together to get a bigger clearer picture like General Froi had taught him, but it was of no use. No matter which angle he looked at, there was no hole, no gaps, and no solutions to his problem. Shuffling his hair furiously, Lavi grumbled out as he passed by Allen's bedroom.

Knocking on the door and asking for permission to enter, he had received none. Slowly, he entered the bedroom, praying that Allen would not be angry of Lavi disobeying his order. But he hadn't said he _couldn't_ enter his room though, thought Lavi. Looking around, there was the tray of breakfast Lenalee had given but Allen was nowhere to be found. Sounds of feet could be heard from outside and Lavi didn't have time to think as the door opened.

"I have those reports you need to- Oh, Lavi, what are you doing here?" Asked Lenalee, holding pieces of filed reports on her hands. Lavi squinted as the lights from the hallways came through.

"I'm looking for Allen, you've seen him?" Enquired Lavi. Lenalee shook her pretty head, denying Lavi the answer he wanted to hear.

"I'm looking for Allen too. He's been avoiding me for some reason all day, and I thought he would be in his room by now,"

Lavi placed his hands in his pocket, frustrated all the while He began to grumble out loud, "Gah! Allen, why do you have to cause so much of trouble? Ever since you brought the breakfast in for him, everything went wild!"

Lenalee's eyes grew as wide as saucers and her blood shivered. Lavi gave her the confused look as Lenalee's head bowed down. Her voice shivering,

"L-Lavi, _I wasn't the one who _sent Allen breakfast today. I _never _brought Allen breakfast. _Never_,"

Then it was Lavi's turn to shiver with fear. His mind came tumbling with new thoughts as he began to immediately assimilate this new information. _If Lenalee wasn't the one who brought the breakfast, who did?_

**2230 Hours, Outskirts of Black Order Academy**

Allen was running. He didn't know why he had to come here, but his body was screaming at him the whole day to come here. He tried to control his body, but every time that he did, something inside of him took over and made him do terrible things to his Black Order comrades. He didn't know what was happening to him. Confused and feeling light-headed, he ran till he reached a corner. Where General Tyki was waiting for him.

"Hullo, Allen," Tyki came towards him with a vicious smile. Allen tried to get away, but again his body betrayed him and stepped forward. When they were face-to-face, Allen let out a growl to warn Tyki to back off, but Tyki wasn't having any of that. He came with a plan, and he will see through it till the end. Grabbing Allen's shoulders, he kissed Allen on the lips before Allen could comprehend what was happening. He felt something inside him burst, and he fell into darkness.

Tyki pulled back slightly to see Allen's eyes turned dark and heavy. Allen's voice came out weak and helpless, as like before to Tyki's satisfaction, "Tyki, take me home, please,"

What can Tyki do but comply with his lover's wishes? Pulling him close for warmth, Tyki lead Allen back to Noah Academy with an amused smile on his face as Neah's words kept ringing in his head.

"_All you have to do, Tyki, is to seal the love potion with a kiss. And Allen will be all yours to keep,"_

**0000 Hours, Black Order Main Office**

General Cross slammed his mighty fist on the table, shocking everyone that was inside it. Lavi and Lenalee had conducted search parties for the missing General of the Army, but came up naught. Further investigation lead by Colonel Komui concluded that Allen had been drugged, being the reason that Allen was acting hay wired today. When Lavi had announced that Allen would have gone to the Noah's Academy, the Generals' mood turned from heaven-happy to downright Hell-angry. To think the cowards of the Noahs would stoop down as low as this…

General Cross, who was second-in-command in cases that Allen cannot be present, glared at everyone present in the office. His idiot apprentice had gone and got kidnapped, and he was happy to leave it that way to make the apprentice suffer. But if the Noahs thought touching his kid comes without a price, then they _will _be paid dearly for that stupid assumption. His first command and order of business sent chills and made blood curl with excitement and restlessness.

"**Black Order, we're going to war,"**

* * *

_Okay, get this: You're sitting alone in the house bored, and your parents aren't home to nag at you to study. What do you do? UPDATE! Hahaha I do hope you enjoy this chapter, cuz this'll be the 2nd last chapter for this entire story. (Don't kill me!) Now allow me to swing the pendulum of fate XD I wanna say 'arigato' to the awesome people who makes me high:**  
**_

**cookie-club, **

**sammi117, **

**FullmetalFan16, **

******silverXshadow,**

******Anon Novelist,**

******kh07gl**, 

******SoulEaterEvansFan**, 

**NeaThe14th, **

**White Guardian, **

**kitsune630, **

**Synk, **

**CandyCayne, **

**jessyvaga,**

** Myterymew, **

**bunnylov, **

**RhiannonWolf**_, _

**GeliiAce, **

**99DemonChick99, **

**anonymous,**

** anonymous, **

**Breenaa, **

**You can run but you can't hide,**

** topdog12,  
**

**allenfan,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**Ventus286,  
**

**patatachip,  
**

**Alissa Lee,  
**

**Silver Hummingbird,  
**

**A.R. 0w0v,  
**

**wonderthewice,  
**

**crazycomedian,  
**

**guest,**

**Annie Matsukaze,  
**

**Sex-a-licious Usagi,  
**

**cielx12,  
**

**Anim110,  
**

**Raiji Majiwind,  
**

**lalapanda9,  
**

**LucielaNight,  
**

**alyss117,  
**

**ToxicMoss,**_  
_

**SecretlyADemon,**_  
_

**You Still Love Me,  
**

**KitsuneletterS,  
**

**sunfeil,**

**Sayakra,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**Kiara Walker,  
**

**mtisuyo-chan,**

**The Scarlet Queen,**_  
_

**MissLadyLuckless,  
**

**Magiko,  
**

**The Puppeteer Master,  
**

**pollypoll,  
**

**ScarletDaggerWolf97,**_  
_

**velli9,  
**

**aoraki,  
**

**stardom,  
**

**bluemaroon  
**

_Whenever I get an e-mail saying something new about this story, I get HIGH and giddy Hahahaha Please leave a review, it would give me great honour :) Have a nice day!_**  
**


	11. Chapter 11 When the sun sets

**0500 Hours, Black Order Military Academy**

The sun reared its majestic head from the East, beaming light and warmth towards the Earth below. Shining with blaze, Mother Earth woke up with a smile on her face, blessing the day to be a beautiful one. The birds sang their song of pure joy at that said blessing, and the clouds flitted ever so slowly through the spring wind sky. Yes, it was going to be a great day to be appreciated.

Yet, the Black Order Military Academy has something else planned for this historical day. Something that will affect the world on a large scale; they were going to war. Everywhere in the Academy were soldiers busying themselves for the oncoming battle. Sleek black armours as serene as night itself was fitted in to the most comfort, and artilleries of mass destruction weapons were finally brought out into the open after a long time of sleeping. The Black Order was going all out on this chance, without holding anything back. The Noahs practically declared war on them as soon as they had set their hands on their General of the Army, and the Black Order was not one to bend down and take that offence in stride. The challenge has to be answered, and by the fire and ice, it _will _be answered!

The Black Order Generals were in the main office, discussing about their battle strategies. They were hit the hardest, as they felt empty-hearted without their Commander present. Steeling their softened hearts for the oncoming slaughter, the Generals were not going to take prisoners. They were coming for their General of the Army, and they would not retreat or turn back for anything but! Retreat is not applicable, failure is not an option!

**0500 Hours, Noah Military Academy**

A cry of torn up pain was slicing its sharp way through the darkened empty hallway, the source undisturbed. Allen was fighting a losing battle, with himself. The darkness was threatening him to succumb to the growing spell, but Allen wouldn't have its leisurely way. The sands of time tipped drop by drop, Allen has felt himself searing with agony and pain coursing through his body whenever he tried to reject the love potion's effects. His mind soon became numb, but he was stubborn to the ways of unconsciousness as he willed himself to keep fighting the darkness that was egging him to embrace the spell. His eyes turning from deep black to quick-silver and back to black showed the outer world that Allen's inner self was in conflict with each other, the two not backing down for the other any time soon.

General Tyki leaned against the doorway, watching the whole inner battle breaking the poor General of the Army from the inside. Allen sat across the bedroom with his hands tied down tightly on the sides of a chair. Tyki watched calmly as beads of sweat furrowed Allen's perfect face and Allen panting hoarsely as if he had just run a marathon. Tyki was beside himself for once, seeing his past lover trying to fight Road's spell. Tyki knew that Allen was going to be stubborn, but not to this degree. Was that stupid rabbit Captain worth _this_ much of trouble?

Walking to the frustrated Allen, Tyki grabbed hold of his weary face and kissed Allen deeply, conveying his pent-up emotions through the mouth-to-mouth action. Tyki felt Allen stiffened at the action, and then relaxed. Tyki backed away after locking lips with Allen and grinned when he saw Allen's eyes turned black, the sign that the spell had taken over. Allen's body fell limp, sucked out of energy as he bend to Tyki's will. But Tyki had not much time to pat himself on the back for a successful job, as Allen growled loudly as his eyes turned back into the melted silver that he originally had. Allen shouted curses at Tyki, his body back into action as the spell was taken off guard at Allen's sudden mental attack. And it was back to the inner war again…

Tyki decided to ravish Allen and scar him for life when a loud boom was heard from afar, covering Allen's painful cry. The blaring alarm for intruders rang, awakening every Noah soldier from their sweet slumber. Tyki gazed out of the window in fury as he saw Black Order Academy attacking them on their ground. Many Noahs were killed on the spot due to unawareness. Tyki ran from the bedroom and alerted the others to go into action. He knew who were they after, but Tyki wouldn't allow them to just waltzed right in and take him. They'll soon taste Noahs' blades and oh, Tyki would enjoy hearing them shout their last scream of life.

On the battleground, the ground was painted with red slowly as each one of the soldiers from either side was slashed down. Battle cries echoed the milky sky as weapons were clashing with each other with their song of bloodlust. No one was not tainted with the sight of blood and the massive killings that was currently happening right in front of their eyes. Lavi and his comrades were fighting for their lives, their backs covering each other as the onslaught continues its merciless ways. They had brought down many Noah soldiers, cutting their thread of life without any remorse as they slowly continue heading forward to the target.

The Black Order Generals were a sight to behold. If Lavi thought their mirror images on the last battlefield were amazing, then this in itself is God-awe striking. In their golden trimmed General uniform calling out to anyone that laid eyes on them that they were the Leaders of Black Oder, they rained blow after blow, untouched, unhurt and unaffected by the petty Noah soldiers. They were absolutely emotionless on the battlefield as they silenced each soldier with just a flick of their fingers. They were the dark angels that came down to bear judgment on the wicked, and passing judgment is what a Black Order General does best. That said sight held the outmost respect and awe of the Black Order cavalry around them, bringing them the self-confidence they need to survive this bloody war.

As the sun rose to its highest peak, Lavi felt himself growing hotter and hotter every minute. The battle as still going strong, but the Black Order has made progress. As the Noahs moved backward, the Black Order took up the empty space and charged forward into their enemies, butting heads with them once more. Lavi cut his way through another unlucky soldier yet again before he felt an arm pulling him away from the front line. Lavi was about to attack that person when he caught General Cross's eyes.

"Follow us, Lavi. We know where Allen is!" Shouted Cross with his commanding voice to the dazed Captain. Lavi saw that the Generals were also struggling with the battle, wanting this forsaken war to be done and over with. Swiftly, the 3 Generals and Lavi worked their way into Noah Tower, their base of operations. General Cross briefed Lavi shortly, reporting that Allen should be held on the peak with General Earl as his selected captive. Floor by floor they went higher up, Lavi's heart beating faster at the thought that he'd finally be able to see his lover once again. Even if he was under the love spell, the Generals had faith that Lavi would find a way to break the strong wizardry. That was one of the things that the Black Order has that was holding them all together in this tiring battle: Faith.

On one of the floors, they were confronted by both Colonel Road and Colonel Lulubell. Both looking captivatingly beautiful, but they weren't resented as the Devil Duo of Noahs for nothing.

"Oh, finally you've arrived. I was wondering what took you Black Order Generals so long to come here," Chirped Colonel Road while eating her lollipop.

"Please, Road. They're Black Order. Don't think so highly of them," Scoffed Colonel Lulubell beside her partner.

General Winters was about to retaliate at the rude remark when General Klaud stopped his advance. Stepping forward, she unsheathed her striking whip as Jimin bared his teeth animalistic at the two smiling Noah Colonels. Lavi stepped forward too, but General Klaud pushed him back into Cross's arms, her face a perfect picture of silent kill and unrelenting anger.

"Go ahead; I'll take care of these two clowns. Go save my General Allen," Commanded General Klaud, her voice dripping with bottled-up anger and all the ferocity of a Black Order General. Before Lavi could fight back, General Cross pulled Lavi away yet again, leaving General Klaud to her selected battle. Colonel Road tried to intercept the fleeting crew, but was stopped short as General Klaud's whip strike at her feet, sending a loud cry of pain from the young Colonel. Road was joined by Lulubell, both wearing similar faces of impatience and bad temper.

"Are you the ones who made the love spell?" Asked General Klaud softly.

"Yeah, that's us. What's it to you?"

Taking confident steps forward, the female Colonels felt the pressurizing aura emitting from the angry General. Their legs now slightly quivering at the splendid sight before them, their minds telling them to run away quickly from this quiet monster. They will now know what it is like to anger the great General Klaud, in all her might and splendor. Finally, General Klaud faced them, her face as dark as it can get, eyes sharp with the bottled-up power. Jimin began to grow larger, his teeth growing predatorily and razor sharp claws sprang from his hands. They were in battle mode, their trump card moment.

"You set this up. Now, you will die," Announced General Klaud with a deathly silent voice, commanding and all. The battle between General and Colonels have ignited.

Meanwhile, back at the hallway, Lavi and the Generals were confronted with another Colonel, Noah Colonel Skinn. This time though, General Winters was not going to back down at the great challenge that was standing in his way again. Stripping out of his tight and constricting uniform, Winters' muscles start to grow, relieved to finally be released from the constraints of the proud General uniform. Colonel Skinn licked his rasp lips, ravishing at the sight opposite him and laughed evilly.

"You guys go and rescue my General Allen now. I'll play with his petty Noah General and then I'll catch up to you!" Roared General Winters, before charging off at Colonel Skinn.

The moment those two bulging boulders collide with each other, Lavi had to cover his ears for the loud booming was louder than any bomb he had heard so far. It was like watching to massive mountains fight with one another for ground. But Lavi had enough faith in General Winters to be able to turn the tables around the naïve Colonel and he stride ahead with only General Cross to guard him.

They were finally one room away from the throne room where Allen was most likely held. Lavi could almost sensed Allen's presence and doubled his speed ahead.

"Lavi, watch out!" Shouted Cross out loud, before he fired upon an outstretched hand welding a mighty sword aimed at Lavi's neck. Lavi pulled back just in the nick of time and the sword came into contact with the marbled floor, sending a clanging sound at its failure to taste Black Order blood. General Cross caught up to Lavi as General Tyki melted away from the shadows, showing off his silverish Noah armour. Whispering to Lavi, General Cross ordered,

"You go into the throne room and get my idiot General Allen out of there. I'll hold of this guy as long as I can,"

"You can't! What'll happen if you get killed?" Hissed Lavi, hesitating to leave his last General to the mercy of these Noah prime soldiers. Reading Lavi's worried mind, General Cross pat him on the back before hoisting his trusty gun on his shoulder, facing the waiting Noah General.

"Baka! Our bonds with each other are not one to be underestimated! As long as one of us is alive, we all will live through this: Together! You seem to forget, we're Black Order Generals. We won't and _will not_ die before this mission is over, you hear? Besides, "pointing his gun at Tyki, showing him the acceptance of battle of General against General, "I have a bone or two to pick with this idiotic Noah. He's played with my Allen too much. He's going down!"

Lavi gave a slight chuckle as General Cross's words began to seep into his head. Yeah, they aren't called Black Order Generals for nothing. They've survived war after war, battle after battle. They have scars and memories and experience on their side, they won't lose to these greenhorns. Not on this rescue mission, they won't! General Klaud, General Winters, General Cross, General Froi, Colonel Komui, Captain Lenalee, Captain Kanda and everyone else that has spent their day drowning in blood and the silver song of weapons; they all have faith in their strong bond with one another. And if these almighty war beasts have faith in Captain Lavi, then how can Lavi lose? Picked by this new confidence and faith, Lavi ran ahead, not once looking back at the Generals that he had left behind to succeed in the mission.

**1700 Hours, Noah Throne Room**

At the top of the throne room, sat Allen with his head hung low, unconscious. Lavi could see that Allen was barely breathing, obviously deciding to bring the mental war with his inner self in unconscious mode. As Lavi began to step forward, so did the master puppeteer from behind the gleaming throne. General Earl of the Noah Military Academy strode forward, dissipating his wielding sword into his outstretched hand with that maniac smile on his face.

"Well, well, Lavi, it seems that I will be your opponent for the day," Stated the Earl gleefully, as if he was offered a genuine prize from somebody else. His ominous voice sent shivers down Lavi's spine as he took his magical hammer out of its holster.

"Give back Allen, you Bastard!" Growled Lavi before he reenacted the fight between Noah and Black Order.

The clashing of weapons and the murmuring of spells was casted through the Noah Tower. Lavi was head-to-head with the General Earl himself, and he was losing ground. Every attack he did was casted aside by the amused General Earl and his defenses were naught before the Earl's abusive attacks. Blow after blow they traded with each other as the sun beats its glaring heat below. Lavi was holding what little ground he had left, comforted at the fact that Allen was still alive and he needed him.

One slightly miscalculated misstep sent Lavi hurling backwards with a blow into his chest, sacrificing the air in his weary lungs. General Earl laughed loudly for everyone to hear, as Lavi feebly got up on his knees. His body now covered with branded scars and wounds that'll need time to heal. But time was not in his essence now, as General Earl swung his sword through the heavy air.

"Is this all that the Black Order has to bring? How dare they think that a mere _Captain _can win against the great Noah General!"

"Lavi!" Shouted a new voice that made Lavi look up. Allen was grasping the throne with tight knuckles. Between their battle, Allen had awakened to the sound of sword and hammer clashing. When he saw Lavi fighting, his heart gave a flutter and was about to go in aid of his beloved when the spell stopped him of his advance. With a renewed amount of energy, Allen began his inner fight again. Lavi saw his lover frustrating with himself, his eye colour changes within seconds. General Earl, sensing Allen's struggle, casted a sealing spell on him before Lavi could stop him, silencing him and making Allen devoid of any fighting will.

"A-Allen?" _No, no, please tell me it's not happening!_

General Earl skipped to the silent General of the Army's side, happy of his spell being successfully planted into Allen's head.

"Now, dear Allen, go and show those Black Oder who you belong to!" Purred the Earl into Allen's ear.

Lavi's strength abandoned him when he saw Allen's eyes a deep black aura, and Allen bringing about his weapon of annihilation, the Crown Clown. Lavi hadn't not enough to comprehend what was happening when he was forced to defend himself against Allen's mighty strike. Having the lack of energy due to his battle with the Earl, Lavi was exhausted both mentally and physically. Allen was gone, and Lavi had failed in his mission; those thoughts rang true around Lavi's mind. He had let everyone down. He had let everyone sacrifice in vain. Their screams, their cries, their souls, all for nothing. Lavi's heart clenched with guilt and sorrow. This is the end. He had nothing left. Allen was gone; the Black Order had nothing left. Their bonds between one another were just worthless and useless in the face of battle.

"_Go ahead; I'll take care of these two clowns. Go save my General Allen,"_

"_You guys go and rescue my General Allen now. I'll play with his petty Noah General and then I'll catch up to you,"_

"_You go into the throne room and get my idiot General Allen out of there. I'll hold of this guy as long as I can,"_

"_Baka! Our bonds with each other are not one to be underestimated! As long as one of us is alive, we all will live through this: Together!"_

General Klaud. General Winters. General Cross. Everyone. They all have faith in the bond they had within each other. What was so strong of their bond? What would that achieve in the battlefield, where only swords and battle strategies matter? No, it wasn't just that… Lavi gritted his teeth, slapping himself for not looking at the bigger picture that was standing right in front of him this whole time. The bond between Black Order and Black Order. That was what won wars and battles. That was what brought them together, survived challenges together, live together. The power of bonds was not just bonds. It was the Black Oder's primary weapon, their source of power! Every smile, every tear, every moment they've spent together only strengthen their bond, thus strengthening their will and pillar of support!

Gripping his hammer tightly, with those bittersweet memories holding him up, Lavi stood his ground against the emotionless General of the Army.

"I'll bring you back, Allen. Come on, everyone's waiting for us,"

Allen quickly strikes forward, wanting to end the battle at once. At the last moment, Lavi dropped his weapon and awaited the oncoming blow. He didn't do anything to defend himself; no more running, no more fighting. If the Black Order had faith in bonds, then Lavi would put his life down in trade of the bond he has with Allen. He would have faith in Allen's bond as sure as the Black Order had faith in him. Allen's subconscious self awaked at the helpless state of his beloved, but before he could take control of his body, the slash of Crown Clown whipped through Lavi's chest, clearing a sharp stroke from the right shoulder to left rib. Lavi glimpsed Allen's distraught face, the original silver-grey colour that he loved returned to its place.

"LAVI!"

Lavi fell only to Allen's open arms. Allen's black uniform now stained with Lavi's blood as Allen's face wretched with pure sorrow and frustrations. Tears beckoned to escape his eyes, as Allen held his beloved closely, hearing the beating heart turning ever so slowly in rhythm. From afar, General Earl laughed out at the performance, captivated at General Allen's sudden attack.

General Allen was angry. No, furious. Conjuring up the large amount of energy he had set aside in saving, he turned towards the guilty party. Crown Clown was in sync with its master, sensing his magic tightening up. It covered Allen protectively, caressing him and his body with the white cloak of familiar armor. The mask set upon his face to declare full power, Allen released his magical aura around the throne room. The effect was staggering. The room shook under pressure as the sky turned dark and malicious. Strips of pure power came from Allen, now General of the Army at full strength. Parts of the ceiling and floor broke under pressure as the air around them became as heavy and gravity reared its almighty power. Allen was back, and he was out for blood.

General Earl cowers in fear of his commander, begging and groveling for air. This kind of magic pressure was not something petty mortals could withstand. If the Earl was not a General, he would've died under this ungodly magic. He squinted his eyes to see the Right-hand of God striding towards him calmly, his right hand now outstretched with five sleek claws. Gasping, General Earl broke into the ground, his lungs now screaming for sweet air and his body shouting for that pressure to go off. General Earl of the Noahs dared to gaze upon the Almighty white figure as Allen stood before him. Allen called upon Crown Clown once again, its beauty awe-strikingly beautiful. He raised the sword up high as he announced with every shred of emotions he had,

"**General Earl of the Noahs, you are hereby relieved of your duty; permanently,"**

And the judgment has been passed at that moment.

**0700 Hours, Black Order Military Academy**

To say that the Black Order was brimming with excitement and happiness was an understatement. It was a joyful day, history has been made. They have won the war, survived the worst of it and dared to tell the gruesome tales of it to those who wished to listen. There was a smile on everyone's faces as they saw their loving Generals coming from the burnt down Noah Tower, and they remembered raising their weapons in proclamation of victory and glory. They saw the Black Order emblem gleamed brightly among the fires of war, as they set up the waving proud flag of Black Order Academy on their mortal enemy's scorched ground. They remembered the pats on their backs when their comrades came back alive. They remembered General Allen in his Kingly glory, and they bowed and roared with all the strength that they had. Blood curled, hearts beat, memories made. The message was as clear as the day itself although silent; their bond was immortal, strong and unbreakable even in the face of war.

General Cross was about to pop a Champaign bottle with General Allen when he saw a small walkie-talkie on the bedroom table. After hearing briefly of what message said, he laughed silently to himself, finally contended at the life God has granted to him. Waving Allen's small walkie-talkie around for everyone to hear, they too fell into gleefulness and content.

_To Black Order**,**_

_Captain Lavi and General of the Army Allen Walker had resigned their positions temporarily. No act of communication is available currently_**.** _As of late, General of the Army Allen Walker has placed General Cross in command of Black Order Military Academy. Given their word, they will return soon. Goodluck and Godspeed. -General of the Army Allen Walker -Over and Out-  
_

Yes, they were the Black Order Military Academy, and by the Gods, they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_Ta-Da! Now that the curtain's finally closed, I really hope you enjoyed this story. It has been a wild ride, but all good things has to come to an end. I wanna thank you to these great soldiers that had stood by my side bravely!_

**cookie-club, **

**sammi117, **

**FullmetalFan16, **

******silverXshadow,**

******Anon Novelist,**

******kh07gl**, 

******SoulEaterEvansFan**, 

**NeaThe14th, **

**White Guardian, **

**kitsune630, **

**Synk, **

**CandyCayne, **

**jessyvaga,**

** Myterymew, **

**bunnylov, **

**RhiannonWolf**_, _

**GeliiAce, **

**99DemonChick99, **

**anonymous,**

** anonymous, **

**Breenaa, **

**You can run but you can't hide,**

** topdog12,  
**

**allenfan,  
**

**MercenaryCrime,  
**

**Ventus286,  
**

**patatachip,  
**

**Alissa Lee,  
**

**Silver Hummingbird,  
**

**A.R. 0w0v,  
**

**wonderthewice,  
**

**crazycomedian,  
**

**guest,**

**Annie Matsukaze,  
**

**Sex-a-licious Usagi,  
**

**cielx12,  
**

**Anim110,  
**

**Raiji Majiwind,  
**

**lalapanda9,  
**

**LucielaNight,  
**

**alyss117,  
**

**ToxicMoss,**_  
_

**SecretlyADemon,**_  
_

**You Still Love Me,  
**

**KitsuneletterS,  
**

**sunfeil,**

**Sayakra,**_  
_

**Princess Merleen,  
**

**Kiara Walker,  
**

**mtisuyo-chan,**

**The Scarlet Queen,**_  
_

**MissLadyLuckless,  
**

**Magiko,  
**

**The Puppeteer Master,  
**

**pollypoll,  
**

**ScarletDaggerWolf97,**_  
_

**velli9,  
**

**aoraki,  
**

**stardom,  
**

**bluemaroon,**_  
_

**shiarein,  
**

**EternalJoker,  
**

**Oba1  
**

_Without you, I wouldn't have finished this story. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Please leave a review for the last time and have a blessed day! -Kid Darkness-Over and Out-_**  
**


End file.
